


Solangelo Christmas

by Aiyaar



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Drabble, Drabble Collection, First Christmas, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 22,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiyaar/pseuds/Aiyaar
Summary: Christmas one-shots for Solangelo. Update every day. There's a Christmas songs for every story to set up the mood. Hope you'll enjoy
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	1. First Snow

**_Sia- Snowflake_ **

Will got used to wake up with the sun. Even if the sun couldn't be seen, he would wake up right when his father got to his sun chariot. Today wasn't an exception. But he didn't feel that familiar autumn warmth and didn't see that faint sunlight. All he saw was white sky. He went to look at the window. Snow. First snow this year.

Will always loved snow. There where he used to live as a child wasn't really much snow. Snow was always a party to him. His mother used to take him somewhere at Christmas, so he could see snow at least for a few days. Then he started living at Camp Half-Blood. He could see snow every year. But it still was some kind of a miracle to him.

He loved how snow felt. So calm. So cold. Yet so beautiful...  
Quiet snore from the bed pulled him out of his reverie. He turned around, looking at jet black curls sticking out from under the blanket. He sat on the bed, taking pale hand in his two. So cold.

His lips were cold. He always was cold.

Yet so beautiful...

Will smiled at his own thoughts.

"My little snowflake" he muttered, gently pulling his warm fingers in the black of the other boy's hair.

"What?" He heard a sleepy voice from under the blanket.

"Nothing." Soft smile appeared on his face. "Keep sleeping, Nico."

He heard quiet snores once again. Will leaned kissing Nico's forehead. Cold.

After all, Will always loved snow.


	2. Hot Cocoa

**_Justin Bieber, Usher- The Christmas Song_ **

Dammit. That was his first thought when they walked outside. It was so fricking cold.

It's not like Nico didn't like winter. He adored it. It's just... Fine, he was coldblooded.

It doesn't matter if there is hundred layer of scarfs and sweaters on him. He'll still be cold.

But Nico still felt urgent to prove to Will that he was wrong. He doesn't need a hat. He doesn't need gloves. "Who do you think I am, a child?" He said to Will. He just didn't want to wear it, that's it. To Will it showed just how much of a child he actually is. But he wasn't a mom or anything, so let the scary Ghost King do what he want.

And now di Angelo was freezing. But he would never admit it. He would never ask to go home. It would mean that Will was right. Annoying.

"You're cold, aren't you?" Said Will, turning to face sulking Nico.  
They were just passing by the ice rink when he said it.

"No, I'm not" Will made the "Gods, di Angelo, you're killing me" face.

"Yeah, of course. And that's why your cheeks and nose are all red"  
Nico blushed but that couldn't be seen, because Will was right. He didn't answer.

"Alright, we're going home"

"I don't-"

"Do you want to catch a cold and then having me taking care of you?"

Nico shuddered at the thought. Nope, thanks. It would mean that he had to spent a week or more under tons of blanket, taking disgusting medications and having round-the-clock supervision. Will can be pretty scary when it comes to health.

"Ugh, fine"

"Don't make that face. And take my scarf. I told you not to make that face" Will said, taking his hands "Let's go. But before that... Wait me here"

"Will,what-" but he already dashed away.

After two minutes he appeared, holding a paper glass.

"For you" he held it out to Nico.

He took a sip. Hot cocoa.

Will loked at the delightful smile appearing on the younger boy's face. Di Angelo loved cocoa.

"Now you won't be freezing on the way home. And by the way, when we get home you'll get warm, take your hat and we'll go back to our ramble. We need more Christmas spirit"

Standing on his tiptoes, Nico lightly kissed his boyfriend on the lips.

"Enough Christmas spirit for me already" he whispered, feeling warmer than he's ever been.


	3. Pajamas and ugly sweaters

_Justin Bieber- Santa Claus is coming to town_

"Will, I'm not wearing this." 

"But Nico~ Pleaseeeeee"

"No, I told hundred times before. It's stupid. And ugly."

"This is why they are called ugly sweaters. Are you afraid that it'll ruin your "black and white" aesthetic?"

"No." Will gave him an incredulous look. "Ugh, fine, maybe. It'sjust not my style."

"Is Christmas not your style either?"

Nico rolled his eyes. Why did he even agree on going to the mall with Solace? He knew that it wasn't just to buy presents. And now there he was, standing in the midst of annoying, happy people while annoying Christmas song played in the background. Nico couldn't understand this whole bustle over Christmas. Yes, he likes Christmas too. But why bother so much?

"Why do you want me to wear an ugly sweater anyway?"

"Because you'll look so cute in it." Will winked at him.

"You're such an idiot." He muttered, watching Will sort out the sweaters from the shelf. Suddenly he turned around and beamed at him.

"I found something you'd totally love." He said, demonstrating a black sweater with skeletal deers in it.

"How did you even find it? And who would create something like this for Christmas?"

"I don't know, probably someone as somber as you. So what do you think?"

"If I'll say that I like it, will you leave me alone?"

"Only if you promise you'll wear it. And we need to choose a pajama for you too."

"What?! No, nope. You've never said anything about pajamas."

"Nico, you're like a child. Fine, if I'll say that if you'll be a good boy and won't be capricious while we choosing a pajama, we'll go to McDonald's and I'll buy you a Happy Meal?"

"And a Mcflurry." Nico muttered, blushing just a little.

"Deal then." Will said, pecking him on the nose. "Love ya." The taller boy grinned.

Di Angelo didn't understand why Will was so happy about it. But he was happy, that's all he needed.

"Yeah, me too. Now let's get over with it."

Will's grin became even wider.


	4. Christmas love

_Justin Bieber- Christmas love_

Will was in the infirmary, staring angrily at the window. It's just so unfair. Why did weather had to be like this today? 

It was their year anniversary today. And it had to be perfect. They have planned a very romantic date and Will had a special gift for Nico. But looks like weather didn't want them to be happy on their first anniversary. It has been snowing heavily since yesterday evening. The roads were blocked. They couldn't leave the Camp. 

Will groaned in frustration, taking his guitar, that was lying in the infirmary bed. All was not lost. He still had his surprise. Of course, it won't happen like he wanted to, in the park and under the light of a street lamp, while snow was falling gently at them. But he felt that he had to do it today.

Ever since he heard that song, he knew that he wants Nico to hear it. It described his love perfectly. The thing is, they started dating in December, so it always was a Christmas miracle for him. He's been practicing this song for a very long time, because he's not really good at music. He even asked his dad to help him. And he was still a little embarrassed about it. He had never played in front of someone. But it wasn't just someone. It was Nico. 

"Hey" he heard a familiar voice and lifted his head. On the threshold stood his beautiful boyfriend. For a moment Will forgot what he wanted to do: he kept staring at Nico, who was covered in snow and flushed with frost.

"Why you're here alone?"

"Everyone's is staying in their cabins today, so no injuries."

"And you called me for what? Want me to freeze to death" Nico said, taking off his jacket.

"Oh, right. So, you know what day it is and I just wanted to-"

"Is that a guitar. Never heard you play before." Nico interrupted him.

"Um, yeah. That was what I wanted to do. I want to sing a song, it's very special and important to me, it's like a gift for both Christmas and our anniversary and I hope you'll like it because I really-" 

"Will" his babble was stopped by a cold hand taking his own. "I already know it'll be amazing."

Will took a deep breath. He need to calm down.

"Fine , I'll start then." He said, picking the strings. And in the very first chord his fingers flopped, the guitar made a terrible sound and he quickly pulled it away.

"No, nope, I can't. I need more practice because it has to be perfect and I-"

"Solace" he was interrupted once again. "Calm down, it's just me.

Just you, Will thought. Just you, with your perfect black eyes and ink curls. Just you with your always pale and cold hands. Just you, my best friend, my support, my boyfriend, my love. 

It wasn't just someone. It was _him._

"Ok, I'll start again" Will smiled, feeling more confident. First chords went just right. Then he started singing.

_Baby I will not pout  
Baby I will not cry  
Cause I got your love this christmas time  
When the snow's on the ground  
And it's freezing outside  
I got your love this christmas _

He remembered all the first day they met. It was long time ago, in the Battle of Manhattan. Who would've thought back then...

_On every list I've ever sent  
You're the gift I'd love the best  
So deck the halls and all the rest  
Warm me up  
With your christmas love_

Nico was actually the best gift he'd ever had. And the day they started dating will always be the best.

_Hey angel in the snow_   
_I'm under the mistletoe_   
_You are the one_   
_You're my very own christmas love_   
_Tell Santa I'm cool this year_   
_My present is standing right here_   
_Thank gods above for my very own christmas love, yeah_

He didn't think about how he sounded anymore. His thoughts was all about love. He sang with his heart.

_Like a beautiful tree, you can light up the room_   
_Your kinda star, can't be removed_   
_Like a beautiful carol, I get lost in your song_   
_And I will forever sing along_

He lifted his head, when he got to pre-chorus. Nico was beautiful. He could see the light in his eyes. Only now he noticed that black sweater on Nico. His heart felt warm. Nico was so beautiful.

_All the lovers around the world_   
_Let me sing you Merry Merry Christmas_   
_Merry Merry Christmas_   
_And every boy and every girl_   
_Stay close to the ones you love and thank gods above_   
_That you got someone this year_   
_That can fill your heart with cheer_

They wasn't able to spent Christmas together last year. They were too busy with Apollo problem and Will had to go back to his mom and Nico visited his sister in New Rome. But this year they will be together. 

_Thank gods above for my very own christmas love_   
_For my very own christmas love_

He played the last chord, feeling his heart beating like crazy. Suddenly he was embarrassed again.

"Um, I made some mistakes in the second chorus and sang flat in the end so-"

Cold lips covered his own. All his worries fade away. They pulled apart.

"You'rethe best gift I'v never had." Nico whispered. Will looked him in the eyes, seeing them glistening with tears. 

Will kissed him again, more eagerly this time. It was a very long kiss and they pulled apart, panting. 

"Ti amo tanto" Nico said, beaming at him.

Will smiled, leaning for another kiss when...

"Excuse me." Solace turned around, looking at Sherman Yang, who stood on the threshold, his hand bleeding.

"I didn't want to interrupt such a cute moment but my hand is doing well so..."

"Oh, of course, go sit over there." Will said, feeling pretty embarrassed. Nico was now blushing not from the cold. He jumped to his feet hastily and went to the exit.

"Hey" Will called him. "I'll see you later, my Christmas love." 

Nico flushed even more and quickly left.

Will was smiling the whole time he fixed Sherman's hand. 


	5. Do you want to build a snowman?

_Frozen cast- do you want to build a snowman?_

Nico was wrenched out of sleep by someone, who brusquely deprived him of the warm blanket. The asshole, who woke him up also opened a window, so cold winter air immediately made him shudder. Next he heard a whisper to his ear.

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

Will. Of course. Nico groaned, not wanting to open his eyes and fumbling for a blanket.

"Oh, come on, Nico, wake up."

Opening his eyes, he saw Will, already fully dressed up. Nico sat on the bed, trying to wake up completely.

"Look at the snow outside. It was a snowfall this night. We have to build a snowman."

Nico smiled. He liked the idea himself. 

"Fine."

Will looked surprised. 

"Fine? So no complaints? I mean, I'm perfectly ok with it but-"

"I actually wanted to suggest the same. I love playing in the snow."

Will look perplexed for a moment. Then he smiled wide.

"I think I just fell in love with you even more."

Nico blushed, hiding his soft smile.

"But do we really need to do it so early in the morning?"

"Early? It's 8 a.m. I've been waiting for you to wake up for 2 hours now. Come on."

"Okay, just let me get dressed first."

* * * 

"Will, stop it. You wanted to build a snowman."

Nico was laughing, lying in the ground, because Will had knocked him down on the soft snow. Will himself was lying on top of di Angelo, his face flushed and really close to the dark haired boy.

"Will." Nico said, when their lips was already dangerously close. "Yoh wanted to build a snowman."

"Um, yeah, right." Will stood up, giving Nico a hand. "I'll make the lower part and you make the head and find branches then."

Nico doesn't remember the last time he played in snow. Well actually he does but he doesn't want to think about it. Not today. 

He always loved this atmosphere. The snow. Even though he was cold, he loved being outside on winter. It was somewhat soothing. And now Will was here.

The snowman took a pretty long time. They always distracted each other, throwing snowballs or just lying on the snow, hugging or making snow angels.

Finally, they were done. The snowman wasn't the prettiest but it looked so funny. Will took a carrot that was to big for its head and the rocks they used for eyes was different size. Nico thought it was perfect.

"We need to give him a name. How about Jared?"

"Do you really want to name a snowman Jared?"

"Hey, what's wrong with this name. My cousins name is Jared."

"So you want to name a snowman after your cousin?"

"No, um, just... Oh, shut up, do Angelo."

Nico laughed, looking at the snowman.

"Fine, Jared then needs his arm fixed. It's askew."

When he started correcting some small details, he heard a sound of a camera. He turned around, seeing Will smiling while he examined the picture he just made.

"Just for a warm memory." He said, removing the camera to his pocket. "You know, you look very cute like this. I would've kissed you right now"

"Then do it." Nico said, leaning first and standing on the tip-toes.

They were kissing in the winter forest, next to their snowman Jared, while snow softly fell on them from the white sky. Nico has never felt so warm before.


	6. Gingerbread house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to bake when you are a bad cook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this one Will and Nico are older like 18 and 17. They love in their own apartment in the city, not in the camp.

_Kelly Clarkson- My Favorite Things_

Will was too busy to hear the door opening by trying to roll out the dough. He was really trying. Honestly. He just couldn't make it right. It was the third time he tried to make a dough for a gingerbread house and every time he did something wrong. First time he added salt instead of sugar (how??? Who knows), the second time it was so oily and now it just won't roll out, cause it's too sticky.

Will was never a good baker. Or cook. You just wouldn't like him to do anything in your kitchen. But today he was kind of bored and it's Christmas after all, he just wanted to do it himself, because every Christmas Nico is the one who bakes Christmas treats.

The blond was trying to peel off the dough that stocked to his fingers when he heard:

"Mamma mia, cosa stai facendo?"

Will turned around, seeing Nico, with a surprised look on his face and a little bit of a flush from the cold.

"Um, surprise?"

"Will, is something burning?"

Oh, shit. He completely forgot.

"I left my cookies in the oven."

He dashed off to the oven, pulling out cookies that now looked not better then coals. 

"How could I forget?" He muttered to himself.

"Why did you suddenly start baking?"

Nico said, already washing his hands and approaching to the dough.

"No, you need more flour. Did you add honey?"

"I think yes, I did." Will answered, pouting a little. "I just wanted to try doing it myself, you know. You usually do it all, I wanna help."

Nico smiled. His boyfriend was adorable.

"You could've asked. I can teach you and we'll do it together, no problem."

A mischievous smile appeared on Will's face.

"It'll be so romantic, two of us, on the kitchen, covered in flour or something." He said, snuggling Nico from the back and gripping his hips. "Maybe I won't be able to control myself." He kissed Nico's neck.

"Will!" Suddenly Will felt something hitting his head. Di Angelo held a roller-pin in his hand. He didn't hit Will hard but it still made him spring back a little.

"We are going to bake a gingerbread house. That's it."

"Ugh, fine." Will rubbed the bruised spot on his head. "Still romantic though."

Actually Will didn't learn much of a baking. He kept staring at Nico's hands, that was kneading the ginger dough. His hands were so beautiful. And definitely soft. And probably sweet form all this honey...

"Ok, get the stencils. Let's make it look like house."

This was the part Will could easily do. Making the dough the needed shape, he couldn't stop wondering how Nico made it so compliant. When he tried to do it, the dough was a catastrophe.

"Get it into the oven. Let's decorate it tomorrow, I'm tired."

"What do you want to do while we're waiting." Nico said after Will put the tray in the oven.

"I just thought that maybe I could have what I didn't get back there in the kitchen." Will whispered, nuzzling his nose in the other's neck. 

"Maybe." Nico smirked, cupping Will's face in his hands.

"You smell like pomegranate. And your hands are cold."

"You said it like hundred times." Nico replied, kissing him hot and deep. 

Their gingerbread house might've burned a little bit.


	7. Christmas tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will really likes decorating but he doesn't have a good taste. Luckily, he has Nico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, Will and Nico are 18 and have their own apartment.

_Sia-Ho ho ho_

"So, it's your first Christmas in your own apartment, right?" Jason said, while they were trotting the path in a winter grove.

"Yeah, so I want it to be perfect."

"And how's Nico? Haven't seen him in a while."

"Well, like always. Always busy with his book. At least he's eating well now."

"You really helped him, man. Thank you for that."

"Gods, Jason, you're saying this for already four years."

"But it's true. Anyway, how are you planning to spend Christmas this year? Will you visit Camps?"

"Yes but we have an opportunity to be together, only two of us this Christmas eve. We'll come later on holidays."

"I'm happy to hear it. You guys are always welcome." Jason halted, looking around. "I still don't understand your idea. Why going to the grove full of pine trees just to decide which one do you like and then go and buy an artificial one."

"You see, I have no idea how to decorate it so it'll look good. Nico told me to choose what I like but if I choose something _he_ won't like, he'll be very disappointed. It doesn't have to be too thick or too thin, it has to fir the our interior etc. So I want to take a couple of pictures of the real pine trees, just casually ask him which one he likes and then try to find something similar." Will sighed, taking another photo of the tree.

"Why won't he choose one himself?"

"He's kind of busy with his final exams. And his first book. It's really good, by the way." 

"I'd like to read it someday." Jason smiled, thinking about how excited his friend was when he told him about the book he's planning to write. "Look at that one, it's pretty. I'm freezing, be quick please. We were supposed to go to Starbucks."

"And we will." Will squinted at his phone, flipping through the images he just took. "When are you going back to London?"

"In January. So I'll have a lot of time with old freinds." Jason smiled. 

"Ok, that's it." Will removed his phone. "Let's go get warm now. And then you'll have to accompany me go choose the tree and decorations."

"Only if you help me buy a present for Nico. Because I have no idea."

*

Nico was sitting on their bed, wearing round glasses. He didn't have poor eyesight but he had astigmatism, so he wore the glasses when he worked. He heard the door opening and then Will's joyful voice:

"Neeks, we're home."

 _We?_ Nico stood up, going to the door. On the threshold stood Will, next to him a giant box and behind the box...

"Jason!" Hugs wasn't really Nico's thing but he haven't seen his friend in months. He hugged the son of Zeus with both arms, burying his face in the warm sweater.

"Wow, easy buddy. Did you grow taller?"

"No, he didn't." Will answered for Nico. "And no 'welcome home kiss' for your boyfriend?" Will muttered.

"Hey, I see you everyday." He addressed Jason again. "When did you come to America? Why didn't you call? And how are you both came here together?"

"Well" Jason took off his jacket. "I've been planning to come in the winter holidays but I wanted it to be a surprise. I wanted to visit you guys first, that's why I called Will. But I'm going to the Camp today."

"Are you staying there for Christmas?"

"Yes and you'll have to visit too. Only then I'll give you your present."

"He was choosing it four hours, dragging me with him."

"Oh, shush, Solace. You were choosing that Christmas tree far longer."

"Anyways, I'm glad you are here." Nico interrupted. "Tell me everything about London, I'll make us dinner."

*

After Jason left they finally decide to pay attention to the tree Will had bought. When Nico started to open an oblong box, he saw branches. But wait...

"It's white." He said, looking at Will.

"Um, yeah, I know you wanted a green classic tree but I saw it and felt like it was just right..."

"I think it's amazing." Will looked perplexed. "I've never said that I wanted something specific you know. And if you like it, I like it."

"But how about matching with the interior?"

"We'll figure this out. If you add more red decorations and buy a white wreath... After all, it's all about fun and spending time together, isn't it?" Nico kissed Will on the cheek. "And thank you for buying this tree without me, sunshine. Next time we'll go together, I promise. Now let's have a look at the other decorations we have, shall we?"

They both thought that their Christmas tree was the most beautiful in the world.


	8. Fateful sleddings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sledding can end up with a lot of fun, accidents, injuries or love of your love. Or maybe with all of the above.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soulmates AU- mortal solangelo.

Will always adored the idea of his soulmate. He was amazed by the thought that there is someone in the world who is meant for him. Ever since his mother told him why she had a funny writing on her calf, he couldn’t wait for the day he’ll see those special words on his own body.

On his 16th birthday he kept examining every little part of his body, looking for a sign of his soulmate. By the end of the day he became very desperate. Awful thought started crawling in his mind. There’s only one reason for someone not having a mark: if one’s partner died before the special day. He tried to brush off those thoughts but still felt anxious. Why is it taking so long? He couldn’t sleep, knowing that if the mark won’t show up before 12 o’clock strikes, it’ll be all over for him. At 11:55 he already gave up, feeling the tears welling up in his eyes. And then he felt it. That stingy, slightly ticklish feeling on his left pectoral. Rushing for the mirror and taking his shirt off, he stared at the inscription on his chest. In a neat, pretty small handwriting was written “Mamma mia!”

*

The first time Nico found out about soulmates was when he was five. His sister Bianca explained everything to him when he asked why that lady had something written on her neck. Nico felt dually about that. He liked that at first but as he grew older he started to find this idea ridiculous. There’s no way someone can really like him. He probably doesn’t even have a soulmate. He had read about that, it’s rare but it happens. And it’s not necessary for them to fall in love with each other and get married immediately, right? He was sure that his mark will mean nothing to him. How surprised he was, when he woke up on his sixteenth birthday he found his the most beautiful thing in the world. Is it possible to fall in love with a person because of one phrase when you haven’t even met? Written slatterly, so he could hardly read it, the inscription on his form arm said “You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen”.

*

Will found hid mark very amusing. So his soulmate is Italian. Or just someone who used this Italian expression. Amazing. Ever since he got his mark he wanted to learn this language. Just in case. But he wasn’t really good at that, so he left it pretty soon. But he still felt very anxious about it. What if his soulmate doesn’t know English? What if they live in Italy? How are they supposed to meet? Will they even meet each other? His mom told him that destiny will bring them together eventually, so he doesn’t need to worry. But he couldn’t help creating different scenarios of the day they meet in his head every day he went to bed.

*

“Nico, let’s go. Frank’s already in the car. Hurry up!” His sister’s voice called him from the first floor.

They were planning to go sledding. Christmas season is here and t was Hazel’s idea, to “set the mood” she said. Nico loved winter andhe couldn’t say he was reluctant to go. He liked it, truly. It was fun. But he felt anxious, he didn’t know why. He gave one last look at the mirror, contemplating his own eyes. “I have pretty normal eyes.” He thought. Nothing special. Then why… He rolled up his sleeve, looking at the mark once again. It’s been already to years since he saw those words. He never thought he would be so excited about meeting this person but the feeling in his heart everytime he looked at it…

“Nico, stop daydreaming! Everyone’s waiting for you.” He turned around, looking at his friend, Jason. Jason was a very handsome guy, two years older than Nico. He had a mark on his neck, saying “You need to wear glasses, handsome.” His soulmate was a girl named Piper but they didn’t end up together, eventually understanding that they better stay friends. He went to college in England but came to visit them a week ago for Christmas. Their whole company were gathering today to have some good winter sledding together.

“You don’t want to go?” Jason looked little worried. “Did something happened?”

“No, I’m fine.” Jason didn’t look convinced. “Just having a weird feeling about this, never mind. Let’s go.”

*

Will never liked sledding. No, really, who invented it? It was dangerous, so many injuries every year. Why people like it at all? Everyone adored sledding. And so did his siblings. And they somehow managed to convince him to go with them. “Will, there’s no Christmas without sledding. You have to go with us.” He never liked it. And still he felt as if it is important for him to go. As if something is going to happen. He hoped it didn’t mean some accident is going to happen.

They perched on the snowy slope. Many people from their town went exactly to that spot for sledding, because it had several hills and the slope was pretty steep. Kids were having fun in the snow, playing now balls and making snowmen. Will tried not to look at the lot sledding on the snow, bumping into each other and falling of their sleds. He was busy building a snowman with one of his little siblings when Kayla called him.

“Will, you have to sled at least once. It’s super cool. And after all you probably won’t be here next winter, so it’s your last chance to try this slope.”

Kayla was right. This year Will graduates school and he’s planning to go to one cool college in L.A.

“Fine. But only once.”

“Believe me, you’re going to like it. Now go.” She said, handing over the sleds and fetching him to another steep slope.

“This one looks even more dangerous.”

“This one is the coolest. Now c’mon, don’t be a chicken.”

Will mounted the sled, mentally preparing himself. Last time he tried sledding he fell off and broke his arm. He was ten and ever since then he was scared of this weird activity.

“Please count to three before you push me.” He pleaded Kayla.

“Of course, bro.” She said, smiling mischievously.

Will felt her hands on his back and took a deep breath. That weird feeling in his stomach only grew. Something like hunch.

“Um, Kayla, I think I’ve changed my-“

“ONE!” And like that he was racing down the slope.

To Will’s surprise, it was very exciting. To slide on the snow like this, watching people fly by and feeling snow on his face.

He came to a halt carefully, slowing with the help of his heels at the bottom of the hill. The adrenaline kept his blood boiling with excitement. He stood up, looking around, observing winter landscape. He looked at the sky, weird shaped clouds catching his attention. “Weird”, he thought, “this cloud looks just like a turtle eating a bird.”

Maybe he did hit his head somewhere along the way down, because he completely forgot his first rule while sledding. Never stand on the route of other sleds. Suddenly, he felt something hitting him, knocking him down on the snow.

*

Nico already tried almost all of the slopes. It was his first winter in this town, where he lived with his sister Hazel. All their friends came here for holidays. He just went up on the hill, when he felt an arm wrapping around his shoulder and a familiar voice.

“You definitely need to try the slope over there.” It was Percy. Nico knew him for a long time, ever since he was a kid and Bianca was alive. Nico knew pretty well about the writing on his abdomen. “You drool in your sleep” was his words. Few years ago, Nico’s heart kept ripping itself every time he saw it. There was time when he really liked Percy but it was in the past. Now they are very good friends and Jackson is like a brother to him.

He looked where Percy was pointing with his finger. A very steep slope.

“Why this one?”

“It’s the coolest here, trust me.”

“Well okay. I’ve already tried others anyway.”

“Do you want me to push you?”

“Please don’t.”

“Oh, come on, Neeks. I won’t push too hard, pinky promise.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Nico plodded to the great descent.

“Ok, ready?”

“Hmph”

Percy pushed him. Give him his due it was a cool descent. It was fast, without bumps. It was great. Until he bumped into something.

*

Will was lying outstretched in the snow, flat on his back. He groaned, feeling dull pain in his head.

“Mamma mia! Scusi- I mean sorry! I’m so sorry.”

Will froze, opening his eyes immediately. He saw a flushed boy, approximately the same age as he. Black curls were seen from under the askew hat. He had slightly visible freckles on his nose. And he had marvelous black eyes.

Mesmerized, he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

“You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen”

It was the boy’s turn to freeze now. He looked at Will with shocked eyes. They were like this for a couple of moments: Will still on the snow, other boy with something in his hand. Will’s hat. Catching his gaze, black-haired boy jerked.

“Um, right. Let me help you stand up.”

Will took his hand, rising to his feet. Such a cold hand.

“I’m so sorry. There’s your hat. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, just hit my head a little I think. Anyway, it was my fault. I got distracted by the clouds.”

“Clouds?”  
“Yeah, it looked like a turtle… Um, it was eating a… well, bird.”

After a quite chuckle from them both an awkwardness appeared in the air. Boy was staring at his feet.

“I think we should introduce ourselves, right? Since we… Um, I’m Will Solace. William. Well no need to call me William, it’s a full name of course-“

“I’m Nico.”

 _Nico._ Will went over a hundred of Italian and non-italian names, guessing what will be his soulmate’s name but he never contemplated this one.

“Nico. Cool.” He smiled. “So, we’re…”

“Yeah.”

Will couldn’t say anything. He was staring until he saw Nico blushing. “Stop it, you’re acting like a creep.” He mentally slapped himself.

“Do you want to have some coffee with me?” He blurted out at the end.

“Sure.” A soft smile appeared on Nico’s lips.

*

_3 weeks later_

“Will, weren’t you supposed to go on a date?” Kayla said, studying him with a gaze.

“Yeah, I’m already leaving.”

“Why are you taking sleds with you? I thought you hated sledding.”

“You know, Kayla, I think I’ve changed my mind about sledding. “It can surprise you. Sometimes in the good way.”

He headed to the car, anticipating to look at those eyes once again.


	9. Kiss me underneath the mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you wish for a Christmas miracle if you're wizard yourself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solangelo Hogwarts AU. Will is Hufflepuff, Nico is Slytherin, 5th and 4th year. Classic.

_Justin Bieber-Mistletoe_

The first time Will saw him when he was a fourth year at Hogwarts. He was sitting quiet in the corner of a Great Hall, while others was celebrating something. Will can’t remember what exactly now. That boy caught his attention and Will never knew why. He had black, silky hair, pale skin and thin wrists. The second thing Will noticed was green and silver tie on the boy’s neck. Will knew every Slytherin student from his year. Apparently, he was younger. Will has never seen him before but he was very curious.

He wanted to talk to him, he really did. But it felt like this boy wasn’t very talkative. Will started asking around. He gathered some information really quickly, because the Slytherin boy was a friend of a famous Percy Jackson from Will’s own house. From Percy Will got to know the name: Nico di Angelo. Will wasn’t a stalker but he noticed that Nico also spent a lot of time with Jason Grace from Gryffindor.

He plucked up all his courage and sat next to Nico when he spotted him watching a Quidditch practice.

“Hey.” Nico turned his head to face the person who was talking to him. He looked up and down at Will with black, cold eyes.

“Don’t worry, I’m not a Slytherin spy.” He said finally. His voice was deep and pensive, sending chills down Will’s spine.

“Oh, no, that’s not what I- Um, I’m Will Solace.”

“I know.” This boy definitely wasn’t planning on helping Will to keep the conversation going. He was busy observing something at the distant patch.

“Yeah and you’re Nico.”

Nico looked a little surprised. Apparently, he didn’t expect someone to know his name.

“Um, Percy told me about you.”

An emotion Will couldn’t read appeared on the younger boy’s face.

“He did?” He sounded more interested now.

“I mean, I asked him. You’re playing too, aren’t you?” Will said, pointing at the patch.

“Mhm. A seeker.”

“Well, that’s some progress”, Will thought.

“I don’t play, I’ve never liked it. Too many injuries. I like herbology more.”

“You do look like someone who would like herbology.” A soft smile appeared on Nico’s lips.

That’s how it all started.

*

Ever since then they started to spend a lot of time like this, just talking. Will discovered that Nico’s favorite subject was Defence against Dark Arts, his last name was di Angelo, he was Italian and he had a black cat. Adorable, yet ferocious cat.

“Her name is Chiara.” There was slight Italian accent in the way he pronounced the name. “She doesn’t like other people, so be careful.” Will reached out his arms, touching silky black fur. The cat leaned to him, mewling.

“Hm, that’s rare. She usually hisses at strangers.”

Will looked at Nico, wondering if maybe it was a good sign.

*

They were sitting at the spectator stands once again. Nico liked coming here, watching people practicing. But everytime Will noticed his eyes hunt after something. Will decided not to ask questions.

“Wait, you’re mudblood?!” Will blurted that out before he could think.

Nico immediately stiffened.

“You have problems with that?” His voice as cold as ice.

“No, no, of course not. I just meant… You’re on Slytherin and it’s very rare. And are they treating you right?”

Nico seemed to relax a bit.

“Well, there is some people like Octavian, who thinks that “those bloody mudbloods” are defaming the name of great Salazar Slytherin. But mostly it’s not a problem.”

“Well, that’s good.” Will was a pure blood himself but he could never understand those who saw halfbloods as enemies.

“Wait, don’t you have a sister here. I mean, she’s a half-sister, right? How did that happened?”

“Um, it’s actually a pretty weird story. See, my papa and my mamma are both muggles. Papa left her soon after my other sister died and married another woman. He was very surprised when we found out that I am a wizard and was even more shocked when a year after Hazel’s got the letter. His wife admitted that she’s a witch. So I am mudblood and Hazel is a halfblood.”

“I see” It was rare to something like this happening in the wizard world. But not impossible.

They talked for a while after that, Will told him a story from his childhood when he noticed that the ravenette wasn’t listening. He was staring at something. _Someone._

Suddenly it all made sense. Those glances, how Nico blushed when Will mentioned Jackson. Will could almost hear his heart breaking like a glass. Ruddy Percy Jackson.

“Are you sure?” Kayla asked him, while he was resting his head on sister’s knees, almost crying.

“Hundred percent sure” Will muttered.

“Well, it’s not the end of the world. You know that Percy has a girlfriend. Maybe Nico will get over him soon enough. You just have to keep yourself as close to him as you can.”

It wasn’t a bad advice.

*

The worst day of his life was already a year ago. It was December now, Christmas was coming. But Will didn’t feel like Christmas. Something else was on his mind.

For already a month the whole school was talking about how Percy Jackson is not type of one specific person. The conversation was private but somehow the whole Hogwarts knew every little detail.

Apparently, a month ago Nico revealed to Percy that he had a crush on him. _Had._ He didn’t have, he _had_. Will would never admit it but it made him so happy.

They were still friends, nothing has changed in their relationship. And it was ripping Will apart. He really tried to distract himself with someone new. He even had a few dates. But Nico lived in his head 24/7.

“Dude, it’s been a month already. Stop being a coward and ask him to go to the Christmas party with you.” Cecil, who was a Gryffindor, was frowning at him.

They had this Christmas party every year. Teachers didn’t know about it. It was Stoll brothers idea to have a party in the Room of Requirement four years ago. Now it’s an every year event.

“Maybe I should try.” Will finally decided, standing up and heading to the Slytherin table. Sitting next to Nico, he noticed that he didn’t have anything on his plate. As usual.

“How are you?”

“Fine, I guess. But all those smirks and whispers are becoming really annoying now.”

“Yeah but it’s all in the past now, right?” He glanced at Nico, hopefully.

“Mhm.”

“So, are you going to the party today?”

“I didn’t want to but Jason made me.”

“Well maybe you’d like to-“

“And how is mister “I’m not his type” doing?”

Nico scowled.

“Was perfectly fine before you came, Jackson.” He turned back to Will. “Did you want to ask something?”

“Never mind.”

*

Everything about this party annoyed him. The music, the decorations. Especially he was annoyed by Nico’s friends who didn’t seem to live him alone not even for a minute.

He didn’t feel like Christmas at all. Not looking at Nico, he headed to the exit.

“Where are you going?” Austin called him.

“I need some air.” Will muttered, dashing off.

This place was always calming. He liked sitting at the staircase to the Astronomy Tower. This was the only place where he could be alone. But someone was already there. A familiar figure was sitting on the floor, staring at the window. He turned the black ring on his finger. Nico was nervious.

“Hey.”

The younger boy started but recognized the voice. He bit his lip.

“What are you doing here?”  
“I wanted to ask you the same question.”

Will sat next to him, staring at the ceiling.

“There’s something I need-“

“I just wanted to-“

They spoke at the same time after a minute of silence.

“What?” Will looked Nico at the eyes.

“No, it’s nothing, forget it.” He stood up, Will followed.

“No wait.” He stopped him by grabbing his forearm.

“Will, let’s just get back to the party. Nothing important, really.”

“But there’s something I need to tell you. I- I like you. I really do. And if it’s not mutual I understand but-“

“Will.” Nico calmed him. ”I don’t think you need my answer now.”

Will looked up, wondering what he was talking about. Then he saw it. A beautiful herb was dangling right between them, while tiny grains of snow was falling from the ceiling. Mistletoe. But in Hogwarts mistletoe appears on Christmas only if…

“Do you want to say that-“

He was interrupted by a chaste kiss he suddenly felt on his lips. He needed a couple of seconds to process what was happening. Nico di Angelo stood on his tiptoes, a hand gripping the cloth on his shoulder, kissing him.

“Does it answer your question?”

Will beamed at him, pulling the boy closer and going for a deeper kiss.

“Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?” He said after breaking another kiss.

Nico only smiled.

Now Will finally felt like Christmas.


	10. Christmas movies

_Ariana Grande-Winter things._

“Are you trying to say that you’ve never seen Home Alone?”

“I have no idea what that is.”

Will was more than shocked. Everyone knows that movie. Sometimes he forgets that his boyfriend is from other century.

“Well did you watch The Nightmare Before Christmas? Or at least Frozen?”

“I’ve heard about the last one but I’ve never seen it. It’s not like I had time or mood for any Christmas movies in the past.”

“Right.” Will knew that Nico haven’t had a normal Christmas for like four years. This was his first Christmas. And this year he was with Will. He had to make sure Nico will be happy this holiday season.

“You know what, we’ll have a Christmas movie marathon. You need it.”  
“Fine. I hope it won’t be as boring as your Star Wars marathon.”

“I still don’t understand how can you not like Star Wars. Those are the greatest movies of all time.”

*

When Will came back to the bedroom with two cups of hot chocolate, he found Nico wrapped in blanket, staring at the window.

“Did you choose what movie we should watch first?”

“The Nightmare Before Christmas sounds pretty scary.”

“Of course you’d choose this one.”

Fifteen minutes later the Will was sitting on their bed, his hands wrapped around Nico in a warm hug, his chest to Nico’s back.

“So it is about Halloween? Why are we watching it now then?”

“Just watch, you’ll understand later.”

And Nico did like this one. They watched some classics after that. It’s a wonderful life probably was Nico’s favorite. He always liked old movies.

While they were watching Frozen will couldn’t stop singing and Nico really liked Elsa’s story. Will thought that maybe Nico slightly related to her.

Home Alone was the last one. Will loved how his boyfriend reacted to the action on the screen.   
“How can you forget your own child?”, “This kid is my hero now.”, “Is it even possible?” etc.

It was late already and Nico was sleepy. Will leaned closer to him, leaving a soft kiss on his forehead.

“Guess I can cross out movie marathon from our Christmas bucket list?”

“The what?”

Will chuckled. “One more thing that I need to explain.”


	11. Ice skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico loves ice skating

_Little Mix-Love Me Like You (Christmas version)_

Nico was always good at ice skating. Ever since he was a child. He remember how his mother used to take them to a frozen lake in Washington. Bianca didn’t like it, she was always falling and were too clumsy. Nico was very little and he loved every second of it. Maybe it was some kind of a talent. He felt good and natural when he wore skates.

He didn’t skate for so many years. The last time he went out on ice rink was right before he found out he was a demigod. When Bianca was still alive.

Of course, he’s over it now. It’s been five years and now he can’t even clearly remember her face. But every thought of her makes his heart ache a bit. Maybe that’s why he didn’t feel like ice skating ever since she died.

*

He was sitting with Will near the frozen lake. It was December, the Camp was white with snow. They just sat there in silence, each thinking about their own.

In this one year of them being together Nico has grown to feel comfortable with Will. More open. It was hard. Really hard. It’s not like he didn’t like the words, touches, kisses. He still was scared. It took a lot of effort for him to remove this wall. Now they were fine.

Watching a dryad drawing circles on ice, he leaned closer to Will, resting his head on the blond’s shoulder.

“You know, I used to love ice skating.” He whispered, closing his eyes and inhaling the cold air.

He didn’t the interested look in Will’s face or a little glow in those eyes.

*

Nico woke up late at night because of the knock on his door. Straining immediately, he reach out to his sword before he reminded himself that he’s actually at the camp and the only person who could come to his cabin in the middle of the night is his significant annoyance.

He opened the door, shivering at the cold wind from the outside. He completely forgot that he was wearing only shorts and a T-shirt.

Will on the other hand was completely dressed for a walk at the winter air. His blond hair got out of the hat, his face was flushed and he tried to catch his breath, as if he was running.

“Will, it’s 2 a.m. What are you doing? And close the damn door, I’m freezing.”

Will took off his hat and beamed at Nico.

“Get dressed. We’re going on a date.”

“Now?”

“Yes.”

“And where?”

“We’re going to the city.”

“We need a permission for that.”

“Since when do you care?”

“Ugh, fine.”

After Nico got dressed, Will fetched him out of the camp. They went to an open parking space, where the camp van usually was parked. But now there was another car.

“Where did you get the car?”

“I have my ways.” Will smirked, Nico only rolled his eyes.

Will was driving for a half an hour when Nico finally asked:  
“Where are you taking me?”

“I told you, that’s a surprise.”

Will stopped in front of a park.

“Here.” He said, getting out of the car. He opened the boot, taking a black box and a bag out of it.

”What’s that for?”

“You’ll see.”

They were trotting the snowy path when Will came to a halt.

“Here it is.”

Nico looked up, stunned at what he saw. It was an open-spaced ice-rink in the middle of a park, just like in movies. The only difference was that it was dark and probably closed.

“Oh, right.” Will walked away and a minute after the ice-rink was flood with light.

“Are we even allowed to be here?”

“Not really but who cares.”

Nico felt silent for moment, then said:

“I don’t have-“

“That’s another part of my surprise.” Will passed the black box to Nico.

In the box ay a pair of black, elegant skates with silver framing.

“I thought you’d like it. I’m not good at skating but we can try together, right. Maybe you’ll teach me.”

“If only I remember myself.” Nico muttered, still contemplating the skates. “Thank you.”

“Well, Merry Christmas.”

Nico chuckled.

“It’s not Christmas yet.” Nico stood on his tip toes, kissing Will. “I love you.”


	12. Christmas shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holiday shopping can be pretty stressful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are 26 here

_Kelly Clarkson-Winter Dreams_

It was almost 5 a.m. and Nico couldn’t sleep. It was usual for him to not being able to sleep when Will was on his night shift at the hospital. Even though so many years passed, he still had those awful nightmares. Only Will could make him sleep peacefully, so whenever he had a night shift, Nico had pretty rough nights.

He sat down on the bed, peering at the window. Christmas season is already here. He got up and went to their living room. Lighting the Christmas lights, he was thinking about how much they need to do before Christmas. They were planning to visit Will’s mom, then go to New York to meet Percy and Annabeth, Jason is there too now. After that they will take a plane to Canada to visit Hazel and Frank. Hades also invited him and Nico wasn’t sure if he wanted to go.

Nico loved Christmas. But it gave him anxiety every year. He opened his laptop, staring at the blank page. He was planning to finish this book before the year ends. Maybe he should write something now, while he was waiting for Will. His head was empty.

He suddenly remember that they were supposed to go Christmas shopping today. And he promised Will to make a list of gifts for their friends. He completely forgot.

He opened new blank page. Well, at least now he has something to do.

*

Will came back at 6.30 a.m., as usual. Nico didn’t even hear the door open. He just needed to feel his scent: Will always smelled like mint and hospital.

“Why aren’t you sleeping?”

“You know why.”

“Right. What ya doing out there? Did you sleep at all?”

“A little.”  
“You should get some sleep. Let’s go.”

“Nah, you go. I’ll make us breakfast.”

“Do you remember our plans for today?”

“Of course I do. And since a gift for your mother will takes about three hours overall, go to bed faster.”

*

Eventually Nico fall asleep with Will, completely forgetting about breakfast, so they left the house after lunch.

Will knew that his mother always wanted a dog, so that was what they did first. It took for about two hours and they’ll have to take the dog tomorrow.

They were in the mall now, choosing a present for Hazel. Nico got used to all this Christmas bustle but still felt uncomfortable in the big crowds.

“We also need to choose something for Estelle, you know.”

“Yeah, and for my nephew.”

Nico thought about their plans for Christmas, remembering those times when he didn’t even celebrated and sometimes completely forgot it was actually Christmas. His life has changed so much in these years.

Four hours later, they both were already at home, sitting at the couch, a random movie in the background.”

“The gift for your nephew took so much time. I’m so tired of all these stores for children. It’s full of young parents and they are pretty annoying.” Nico said, snuggling closer to Will.

“Well.” Will put his arm around Nico’s shoulder. “One day we will be like this too.”

Nico look at him with eyes wide open.

Will chuckled.

“In the future of course. We are definitely not ready no.”

“Thank the gods.”


	13. Nutcracker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are adults here

_Tchaikovsky- Dance of The Sugar Plum Fairy_

It was 13th December and they were in New York for a few days. The first days in this city were boring because Nico had to do some urgent work on one of his latest articles. It was one of the disadvantages of being a journalist: he could receive a sudden work, no matter when and where. Will was slightly irritating but he had time to visit his brother, so he didn’t mind.

They were snuggling at the couch in their temporary apartment one cold evening, watching one of Will’s favorite Christmas movies, when Nico suddenly said:

“I wanna see ballet.”

“What?”

“Well, you know, like an actual ballet. In the real theatre. I’ve always liked it but I haven’t been there since I was little. So I’ve been thinking, while we’re here, maybe we could… ”

And he looked right into Will’s eyes. So of course he had to agree.

“Yes, if you want to. After all, winter season is always a good time for some Fairytale on the theatre scene.”

Nico beamed at him and kissed him, looking happy and warm.

Will didn’t like it that much.

He knew that his boyfriend was a big fan of classics. They had a vast, lofty shelf in their apartment, filled with classic literature. Most of the books Will couldn’t understand because they were Italian but he knew there were Shakespeare, Jane Austen etc. Nico loved Russian authors especially. Dostoevsky, Tolstoy, Lermontov. Russian poetry, like Pushkin, were also interesting to him.

Aside from the literature, Nico found every classic piece of art aesthetically beautiful. Classic music, paintings. And yes, ballet and theatre.

Will thought that maybe Nico had that specific interest for classic stuff because he was from 20th century. Maybe they reminded him of good old days or something.

Will was always eager to make Nico happy and he felt strongly about classical arts. He loved hearing Nico ranting about how modern authors just doesn’t have what classics had. He loved when Nico listened Mozart or Bach to calm down.

But gods save him, ballet?!

Will remembers how much his mother loved ballet. He felt sick just at the thought. He used to hate it so much and being a child of Apollo didn’t make it easier. He was supposed to like it. After all it was created by one of his father’s muses. He hated it, nevertheless. And he couldn’t help himself.

But then Nico looked at him with his big, beautiful eyes and how could he say no to him? Nico was rarely excited about anything but now he immediately jumped off the couch to grab his laptop and check the theatre’s repertoire.

“Will, look, the Nutcracker will be performed the day after tomorrow. _Bravissimo,_ isn’t it? I’ll buy us tickets right away.”

“Yeah, bravissimo, indeed.” Will said, burying his face in the pillows.

*

What did Will do to deserve this, honestly?

He never was the capricious or complaining type in their relationship. It was Nico’s role to complain about most of Will’s ideas. But now Will was the one who wanted to pretend being sick and stay at home, even though it’s their last day at New York.

It wasn’t just that ballet was boring. He HATED Nutcracker. It was stupid but it was one of his childhood worst memories. He remembers his mother taking him to see it every winter and he hated every second of it, from the music to theatre rules. He wasn’t allowed to move, to talk, to eat. And to his always energetic nature it was a torture.

But there is nothing he wouldn’t do for Nico. He loves him, so he’ll handle it.

The theatre hall was flooded with light and it was huge.

At least they had a private lodge (thanks to Nico’s rich father), so Will could relax a little bit. Looking at his boyfriend once again, he felt his heart skip a beat. His outfit was pretty simple, yet elegant: black, silk shirt and black classic pants. His dark hair were gathered in a bun, he wore silver earrings and along with his skull ring he had several more rings on his thin fingers. Will wondered once again how could he be so beautiful. So there’s one advantage: he was alone in a private lodge with his hot boyfriend.

When the light turned off and he heard the orchestra playing Tchaikovsky, will fell his head on his arms. It’s only three hours.

Will has never been so relieved in his life when they left the theatre hall, appearing in the cold, winter air. Nico walked next to him, soft smile on his lips.

“Hey, Will.” They halted and Will felt cold lips on his. “I know you hated it, so thank you for doing this for me.”

“I didn’t… Well, yeah, I did. But I love you, so it doesn’t matter. Wanna have some coffee now?”

“How about actual food? I’m hungry.”

Will beamed at him.

“I’m always happy when you’re eating.”

They walked down the street, while the soft snow was falling from the sky.

It was 13th December and they were in New York for a few days. The first days in this city were boring because Nico had to do some urgent work on one of his latest articles. It was one of the disadvantages of being a journalist: he could receive a sudden work, no matter when and where. Will was slightly irritating but he had time to visit his brother, so he didn’t mind.

They were snuggling at the couch in their temporary apartment one cold evening, watching one of Will’s favorite Christmas movies, when Nico suddenly said:

“I wanna see ballet.”

“What?”

“Well, you know, like an actual ballet. In the real theatre. I’ve always liked it but I haven’t been there since I was little. So I’ve been thinking, while we’re here, maybe we could… ”

And he looked right into Will’s eyes. So of course he had to agree.

“Yes, if you want to. After all, winter season is always a good time for some Fairytale on the theatre scene.”

Nico beamed at him and kissed him, looking happy and warm.

Will didn’t like it that much.

He knew that his boyfriend was a big fan of classics. They had a vast, lofty shelf in their apartment, filled with classic literature. Most of the books Will couldn’t understand because they were Italian but he knew there were Shakespeare, Jane Austen etc. Nico loved Russian authors especially. Dostoevsky, Tolstoy, Lermontov. Russian poetry, like Pushkin, were also interesting to him.

Aside from the literature, Nico found every classic piece of art aesthetically beautiful. Classic music, paintings. And yes, ballet and theatre.

Will thought that maybe Nico had that specific interest for classic stuff because he was from 20th century. Maybe they reminded him of good old days or something.

Will was always eager to make Nico happy and he felt strongly about classical arts. He loved hearing Nico ranting about how modern authors just doesn’t have what classics had. He loved when Nico listened Mozart or Bach to calm down.

But gods save him, ballet?!

Will remembers how much his mother loved ballet. He felt sick just at the thought. He used to hate it so much and being a child of Apollo didn’t make it easier. He was supposed to like it. After all it was created by one of his father’s muses. He hated it, nevertheless. And he couldn’t help himself.

But then Nico looked at him with his big, beautiful eyes and how could he say no to him? Nico was rarely excited about anything but now he immediately jumped off the couch to grab his laptop and check the theatre’s repertoire.

“Will, look, the Nutcracker will be performed the day after tomorrow. _Bravissimo,_ isn’t it? I’ll buy us tickets right away.”

“Yeah, bravissimo, indeed.” Will said, burying his face in the pillows.

*

What did Will do to deserve this, honestly?

He never was the capricious or complaining type in their relationship. It was Nico’s role to complain about most of Will’s ideas. But now Will was the one who wanted to pretend being sick and stay at home, even though it’s their last day at New York.

It wasn’t just that ballet was boring. He HATED Nutcracker. It was stupid but it was one of his childhood worst memories. He remembers his mother taking him to see it every winter and he hated every second of it, from the music to theatre rules. He wasn’t allowed to move, to talk, to eat. And to his always energetic nature it was a torture.

But there is nothing he wouldn’t do for Nico. He loves him, so he’ll handle it.

The theatre hall was flooded with light and it was huge.

At least they had a private lodge (thanks to Nico’s rich father), so Will could relax a little bit. Looking at his boyfriend once again, he felt his heart skip a beat. His outfit was pretty simple, yet elegant: black, silk shirt and black classic pants. His dark hair were gathered in a bun, he wore silver earrings and along with his skull ring he had several more rings on his thin fingers. Will wondered once again how could he be so beautiful. So there’s one advantage: he was alone in a private lodge with his hot boyfriend.

When the light turned off and he heard the orchestra playing Tchaikovsky, will fell his head on his arms. It’s only three hours.

Will has never been so relieved in his life when they left the theatre hall, appearing in the cold, winter air. Nico walked next to him, soft smile on his lips.

“Hey, Will.” They halted and Will felt cold lips on his. “I know you hated it, so thank you for doing this for me.”

“I didn’t… Well, yeah, I did. But I love you, so it doesn’t matter. Wanna have some coffee now?”

“How about actual food? I’m hungry.”

Will beamed at him.

“I’m always happy when you’re eating.”

They walked down the street, while the soft snow was falling from the sky.


	14. An Allergy to Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will would never think it’s possible to have allergies to Christmas.

_Sia-Underneath the Mistletoe_

Will found out Nico had many allergies soon after they started dating. Apparently, Nico had a strong allergy to pollen and dust. He also had weird intolerance for eggs, in any form. But Will would never think it’s possible to have allergies to Christmas.

Will just thought that Nico’s cabin didn’t have much Christmas spirit, that’s all. He’s got a little Christmas tree and placed it on the table. He lighted the Christmas lights, hanged mistletoes all around the place (just in case). He brought dozens of candles with Christmas scents. It was perfect. And then he heard someone sneezing.

“Will what are you doing here? What’s that smell and-“ He sneezed again, covering his face with a hand.

“It’s just Christmas candles.”

Another sneeze form Nico, his nose red.

“With what scent?”

“Um, dunno. Just Christmas scent.”

“Well-“ He sneezed again. “Looks like I have an allergy to you Christmas scents.” He was snuffling now.

“Oh my gods, I didn’t know. I’ll remove it right now.”

“You better do it or I’m going to be suffocated.”

*

They were heading to the Dining Pavilion an hour later.

“I’m so sorry.” Will apologized for the hundredth time.

“It’s fine.” Nico said once again, his nose still red.

They sat together at the table, Nico’s plate empty, as usual.

“Eat something. Here have an orange.”

“I’m allergic to citrus.”

“What?! Tangerines too, then?”

“Apparently.”

“Jeez, di Angelo. You could’ve said you have an allergy to Christmas.”

“Oh, shut up, Solace.”

“Only if you eat something you’re not allergic too.” Will smiled at him, holding out an apple.

He’ll have to be even more attentive and careful now.


	15. Last Christmas: part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've watched this movie and thought about Solangelo right away. So basiacally it's just a movie rewritten as Solangelo.  
> ATTENTION: the script, the lines and all don't belong to me. I didn't create the story, I only rewrite it.

_Wham!-Last Christmas_

Nico was a happy child with a wonderful life. He lived in a small town in Italia with his mother and a loving sister. Their father visited them a lot. Until his mother died and they had to move to America. This is when everything went to hell.

His sister died soon after, a terrible car accident. His father married another woman, who died soon too, leaving him a half-sister named Hazel. God he hated her. Always so perfect, with her cute husband. His father and his stepmother were proud of her. While Nico was a disappointment.

He left their house a couple of month ago, because he just couldn’t help himself. But there were another problem: he didn’t have a permanent housing. So for this couple of month he lived at his friends, sometimes potential boyfriends, who he dumped pretty soon.

The only thing he was good at was singing. Yes, he had a good voice. Not like it helped him in his shitty life but he still had hope. He went to every audition he could find, doesn’t matter what kind. Maybe he’ll be lucky enough.

Today he didn’t feel lucky at all. He needed to find a place to stay (again) and he once again reminded himself what a shitty job he had, when he walked in this nauseous Christmas shop he worked in.

“Happy, happy…” he muttered to himself, forcing a smile.

Dionysus, his employer, just made his day even better.

“Why are you so early? You’re never early.”

“Just some… housing problems.” He gestured at his trunk.

“You’ve been sick. You need to take care of yourself better.”

“Oh, so now you care about me?”

“I don’t. I just don’t want you to die in front of my customers.”

So, yeah, he worked in a shitty Christmas store, where he needed to consult annoying, happy people, who were getting ready for holidays. And plus to everything, he was obliged to wear this hideous elf costume. But he needed money, so he smiled and pretended his life was amazing and he loved every part of this store.

His day just couldn’t get any worse, Nico thought, when he saw he sister storming at the stor, looking directly at him.

“I need to talk to you.”

“I’m working, get lost.”

“It’s important.”

“You could’ve called.”

“And you wouldn’t answer, right?” Nico groaned. “Now come faster, I need to go to work.”

He walked outside, following Hazel and huddling in the cold air.

“You need to answer to father’s calls. Everytime he can’t contact you, he bothers Persephone and then she bothers me. So just do it.”

“Stop telling me what to do, I am an adult.”

“You sure about that?” Hazel raised her brows skeptically. “Just ring him, please?”

“Give me one reason.”  
“You missed five doctor appointments. And you know that you have to visit a doctor. We are also having a dinner to celebrate my raising.”

“Oh, what a surprise, they are promoting you.” Nico rolled his eyes.

“Ugh, just don’t be a child and do what I asked.” And Hazel dashed off, leaving Nico far more irritated.

*

Nico was sweeping dust, ignoring Dionysus’ comments about how lazy he is, when he looked at the window, noticing a rather funny guy. He was tall, with blond hair and in a trench coat. He was looking at the sky, mouth open. What a freak.

He hated people like this but he was pretty curious about what was the stranger looking at. He walked outside, approaching the blonde.

“What?” he said briskly, slightly scaring the stranger.

“Jesus, where did you come from.” Pleasant voice, Nico thought.

“What are you looking at.”

“Look, right there.” He pointed at the sky. “Quiet unusual seeing a bird like that.”

And exactly at the moment Nico looked up, he had bird shit on his right shoulder.

“Ew.”

“Here.” The blonde stranger handed him a napkin and Nico went back to the store.

*

Nico didn’t notice when he came in the store, so he just bumped into that blond from the stree.

“Oh, what are you doing here?”

“Just checking on you. And, maybe, after your work, we could hang out together?”  
Nico looked at the guy in confusion.

“Um, no. To be honest, you’re not my type.”

“You’re not my type either.”

Nico turned around.

“I guess this is when we’re parting our ways.”

“But maybe we could-“  
“Listen, you’re being weird, are you a stalker?”  
“Stalk- No, why? “ The guy looked a little bit offended.

“Just- just leave, please.” Nico pushed him to the exit. “You’re funny and weird, I don’t like you, leave.”

“But-“

“Bye.” And he closed the door at his face. Jeez, what a day.

*

Nico was coming back from another audition (he failed) when he bumped into someone.

“You?! No, you are stalking me.”

“No, I made a delivery here. So let’s just say I wasn’t following you, I made my delivery and you bumped at me by chance. Now we can walk together.”

“Why are you trying to take me for a walk, I’m not a dog.”

“Well, you are wearing a collar.”

“Very funny but I’m not in the mood for that.”

They were walking a couple of minutes together, Nico talking about his audition.  
“Anyway, boring.” Nico added at the end.

“I’m not bored.”

Nico turned to face the blond, who still didn’t had a name.

“Who are you?”  
The guy beamed at him.

“I’m Will.”

“Nico”. He reached out his hand, shaking Will’s. “Why the hell are you so energetic?”

“And why are you so emo?”

Nico only scuffed.

This guy, Will, was actually pretty interesting. He showed him some beautiful city sites he has never seen before. Alleys, streets flooded with lights. Nico couldn’t understand why he was following that guy, who acted like a stalker or maniac. But he just looked very kind.

Will was rather rare indeed. He danced, turned around, jump and was irritably joyful. Once he came to a halt, pointing at the sky.

“Look up!”

Nico lifted his head, looking at a mice on one’s house wall.

“A mice.”

“Yeah.” And Will smiled, as if he just seen the best thing in the world.

“You really are strange.” Nico muttered.

“You just need to look up. Might find interesting things up there.”

The rest of the evening was rather magical. Will certainly knew many interesting places in the town. He fetched him to a small park, where everyone was quiet and calm. Nico really liked that place.

They separated at the bus station, right after Nico told him about another audition for “Frozen” on ice.

“So you can ice skate?”  
“God no.” Nico laughed.

“Okay. Would you like to, you know… Repeat the experiment?”

“And would you like give me your number?”

“I don’t have phone. It’s locked in the cupboard.”

“Locked in the- All right, you’re weird.”

“I’ll see you at the store. And don’t forget to look up.”

“Oh, shut up.” Nico sat on the bus.

Weirdly, he kept looking at the bus window, watching Will going in a different way.

*

He spent the night at one of his friends’ house once again and something told him that he won’t be able to do it tomorrow too. So after work he was sitting on his trunk next to the store when he saw Will (on the bike) approaching him.

“Were you coming to see me?”

“No. What are you doing here?”

“Nothing much cause, apparently, I’m homeless again.”

“Then come with me.”

“You definitely came to see me.” Nico smiled, standing up and plodding after Will.

They stopped at the massive building, with a long line at the enter.  
“What is it?”

“A shelter.” Will looked as if Nico said something stupid.

“Oh, thank you, mother Teresa, but no.”

“You were the one who called you homeless.” He said in a perplexed voice and Nico groaned.

“I meant not like- I didn’t- See, it was my choice not to come back to my parents.”

“They live here?”

“Yeah.” Nico sighed. “Guess I’ll have to have a strong drink before I go there tonight.”

“Or maybe you could go there sober.”

Will was seriously starting to annoy him, so he just rolled his eyes. Will headed to the building.

“Where are you going?”  
“Inside.”

Nico was confused.

“Are you homeless?”

“No, I’m a volunteer.”

Nico laughed. Of course he is.

“Yeah, ok, mister Perfect, I’m out. Goodbye.” And he dashed off.

*

He spent the at his parents’ after all. Well, at his stepmother’s, if we’re being specific. His father wasn’t at home. Apparently, he had another fight with Persephone. Thank god.

But his stepmother was a nightmare herself. She just kept asking about his health, his diet, his life. And then she forced her to go the doctor.

Maybe we need to explain what is wrong with Nico’s health. A year ago, he had a severe illness. His heart was damaged (literally) and he had a heart transplant. His father was so happy when that happened. It’s not like he wanted his son to be sick but he and Persephone were too busy caring about Nico, so they stopped fighting. Weirdly, their family was at harmony when he was laying unconsciously at the hospital.

*

He spent a week staying at his parents’. Nico also got really close with that weird Will guy. He was very interested in Nico’s story, family etc. They spent most of the evenings together, just wandering around the town.

The day before Nico’s another audition, Will, knowing that he knows nothing about ice skating, took him to an ice rink at the middle of the night. It was magnificent. Except of the fact that that kind of date was illegal and almost got caught. He failed the audition but never mind.

And then Will just disappeared. He stopped snowing up the shop and since he didn’t have a phone, Nico could do nothing about it. He started to worry, so he checked the shelter Will was volunteering at. No one even heard of a blond guy called Will.


	16. Last Christmas: part two

The day Will finally showed up Nico had the worst dinner at his life. He once again said horrible, offensive shit to Hazel, she had a fight with their father and he and Persephone was screaming at each other, so Nico had to leave. He needed to have a drink.

Nico was frustrated. He didn’t know what to do. His drunk mind kept getting back to pity himself and his life. And his heart kept calling for Will. Well, technically, not his heart but Nico tried not to think about it.

He came to the shelter once again and stood at the entrance for a couple of minutes. Deciding that he was acting stupidly, Nico turned around. That’s when he saw _him._ Will, with his stupid blond hair and sweet smile and on a bike.

“What’s up?”

“What’s up?! You’ve disappeared, that’s what’s up! And I’ve been looking for you, so please, take your bloody phone out of the cupboard. And just go, because I feel really stupid, go back to your work or whatever.” Nico blurted out, his mind dizzy.

Will looked perplexed.

“I’m done with working. Are you drunk?”

“Oh, shut up, Mr. Perfect.”

“All right, let’s go.” Will took him by the arm.

“Where?”

Will softly smiled at him.

“Home.”

*

Will’s apartment was very small. There was only one room with a small bed. Nico didn’t mind.

“Sit on the bed.” Will told him.

Nico felt sick and his mind was dizzy, so he just flopped down on the floor. Will sat in front of him.

“Nice landing.”

“Hmph.”

Nico didn’t have much to say. He felt… empty. He didn’t know what to do and where to go. He didn’t know why he had come with Will. He probably looked horrible. He was a mess.

Will was still looking at him and Nico lifted his head.

  
“When I was ill.” He started after a minute of silence. “It was hard. I had a heart transparent.” He lowered the hem of his shirt, demonstrating a thin scar on his chest. Will reached out his arm.

“Is this okay?”

Nico simply nodded, feeling Will’s soft touch. He took a deep breath, before he continued to speak.

  
“They took my heart and just- threw it away. And putted something different, strange inside of me. They say I’m lucky to be alive. But I didn’t feel alive. I felt half-dead.”

  
Will shifted, moving closer to sit next to Nico.

“Come here.” He whispered.

Nico rested his head on Will’s lap, feeling like he’s about to cry.

“I was supposed to be special, right? I didn’t ask for it. I was special when I was ill and when I nearly died but after that they’re expecting me to be normal.”  
“There’s no such thing as normal. That’s a stupid word. Causes a lot of damage.”

“Nothing feels right. You’re the only person that makes me feel like… I exist.”

Will chuckled and smiled softly at him and Nico felt a little relieved.

“I used to have a good voice, you know. I was an excellent signer. I know I can’t do anything.”

“Being human is hard. Every little action and event builds us. Makes us a person. And that’s okay.”  
Nico was already crying.  
“Who am I?”

Suddenly, Will laughed. “I don’t know. How can I know? What’s wrong with being uncertain? Not knowing?”

They were quiet for a couple of minutes.

“Will.” Nico tucked his arm. “Can we lay down?”  
Will only smiled.

*

When Nico woke up the next morning, Will was already gone. He probably went to his work. Nico walked outside, breathing in cold, winter air. He felt… happy. He thought he wasn’t able to feel like this. But he was.

He met Will two weeks ago. And he changed something in him. Maybe Nico was in love. He found a strength inside that made him want to change his life. He started to eat healthy. Sort of. He even came back to his parents and his job stopped being so shitty.

Nico was at his way to have a lunch in the park Will showed him a couple of weeks ago. He had grown to love this park. It was so calm and quiet. Good place to think.

He saw Will sitting at the bench under the tree. They haven’t talked after that night at Will’s apartment. That weird blond guy tended to occasionally disappear.

“Hi.” Nico sat next to him.

“How have you been?”  
“Missing you.” Nico smiled at him, leaning for a kiss.

“It’s almost as if we’re having a relationship.” Nico whispered, after they pulled apart. Will made a weirdly serious face.

“Nico, there’s something I need to tell you.”

Nico groaned. “Of course there’s something you need to tell me. Let me guess, you’re straight?”

“No, it’s-“  
“Married, then? Need space? What is it?”

“You can’t depend on you.”  
What? Was he really talking about depending on each other?

“I’ve never asked you for that.”  
“You need someone you can depend on.”  
“Oh, so now it’s about me?”  
“No, listen-“

“You listen! I can’t do it anymore. Waiting for you, looking for you. I’m finally feeling better. And I’m not going to open up and give my heart to someone who doesn’t want it.” He stood up, not wanting to hear anything else.

Will stood alone under the tree but Nico didn’t want to look back at him.  
*

He was standing at the threshold of a nice house, finally deciding to knock. A tall Asian man opened the door.

“Um, hey, Frank.”

Frank didn’t look happy but tried to smile.  
“Nico. You know, I don’t think Hazel would want you here now, after everything…”  
“Yeah. Could you just tell her that I’m sorry?”

That was when Hazel came out of the house, looking slightly angry.  
“Frank, go back home.” She turned to face Nico. “Do you know that saying sorry doesn’t change anything?”

Nico felt stupid. Of course, she was right. He acted like a dick all those years.

He already turned around to leave, when Hazel took his hand.  
“We both weren’t lucky. Father can be a nightmare. But I just want you to know, you’re not alone. I would always be happy if you decided to visit us.” And she dashed off.

*

Nico had to talk to him. It was Christmas and he felt like it was important. A week passed since they’ve talked and Will was the only person he didn’t explain himself with.

Walking up the stairs he was mentally preparing for a talk. He loved Will, he knew it and he was going to say it. The door was opened ajar and a man in a trench coat stood there.

“Will!” Nico was ready to hug him, when the man turned around. It wasn’t Will.

“Sorry, can I help you? Are you here to talk about the apartment?”

Nico was confused.  
“It’s for sale? That’s why he keeps it so tidy.”  
“Who?”  
“Will. He lives here.”

“No one lives here. It’s been inactive for months.”  
“Oh my god! Has he been squatting?” Nico muttered to himself.

“Squatting?! Oh, bloody hell. I hate when that happens.” The man looked rather angry. “It’s always so hard to work with an apartment after a death of an owner.”  
“Death- Who died?”

“The previous owner. Solace, I believe. Young man, sad, really. It was last Christmas. A horrible accident.”

Nico felt as if his heart stopped. Memories he didn’t have before flooded his mind: a bus, a flash of light, dull pain, hospital. He probably fainted, because when he opened his eyes a man looked at him with worry.

“Are you alright?”

Nico didn’t answer. He hurried to his feet and left the house. He needed to breath. He couldn’t understand. Dead? How was it possible? He saw Will, he talked to him. He kissed him. Did he lost his mind?

Nico didn’t noticed when he came to that park. He sat on the same bench they sat together weeks ago, when Will appeared in front of him.

“Why can I feel you?” A tear ran down his cheek. He felt Will’s hand on his chest.

“Because last Christmas…”

Suddenly Nico understood. He saw Will. He felt Will. Will was a part of him.

“You gave me your heart.” He didn’t recognize his own voice.

Will nodded. “Take care of my heart.”  
Nico squeezed his hand. “I promise.”

“It was always going to be yours.” Will’s eyes was full of tears. “One way or another I would give it to you.”

Nico closed his eyes, feeling the warm going away, a hand he’s been holding dissolved. He looked around him but no one was there. He was alone in that park, snow falling slowly from the sky.

Nico put his hand on the right side of his chest. He could feel Will’s heart beating.

“I promise.” He repeated to the cold, winter air.


	17. Cozy little Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico meets Will's mom for the first time and they both are very nervous about it.

_Katy Perry-Cozy Little Christmas_

Nico was sitting on his bed in Hades cabin, looking at his unpacked backpack, when he heard someone knocking.

“Come in.” He said, loud enough so the person outside could hear. He knew exactly who that were.

He and Will were planning to visit his mother, she told Will that she wanted to get to know Nico. Will persuaded him to go with him this Christmas and Nico couldn’t refuse. It’s not like he doesn’t want to meet his boyfriend’s mother, of course not. He just was… scared? Nico didn’t know how to describe that feeling.

He was sure Will’s mom was a wonderful person but he still couldn’t stop himself thinking. Is she okay with her son dating… well, him? What if she’s not. Will would never leave Nico, he had proved it long time ago and Nico knew their feelings were real but… Will had some disagreements with Naomi in the past, he even had to stay at camp for a whole year and what if Nico will ruin their harmony again? He didn’t want that to happen.

“Hey.” Will put a hand on Nico’s shoulder. He was so deep in his thought, he didn’t even noticed how the blond approached. “Why are you still not ready? We’re leaving in an hour.”

Nico didn’t want to answer but Will could read him easily.

“You’re thinking about this again, aren’t you?”

Nico lifted his head and nervously ran his hand through hair.  
“I’m just… Are you sure you want me to come? I mean, it’s not like I can do any good for the atmosphere in your house or…” he mumbled, looking at his pale fingers.

“Look.” Nico felt Will sitting next to bed, staring at his warm hands taking his. “I understand if you don’t want to and I will not force you. But we’ve talked about this. You’ve already showed so much progress and I’m proud of you. Maybe it’s just another step you need to do to be… happy? With me. I’ll be with you the whole time.”

Nico met Will’s eyes, taking a deep breath.

“Ok. You’re right. Thank you.” He gave Will a weak smile, squeezing his hand.

Will leaned and quickly kissed him.

“I’ll help you pack now.”

*

An hour later they were already at the highway, sitting in Will’s car. Nico contemplated same old America’s sites, still very anxious.

“I’ve told her about you.” Will said, turning of the music on the radio. “A lot. She already likes you.”

“Hmph.” Though he finally looked at him, for the first time since they sat in the car. Will wear his usual dark blue fleece jacket and old jeans. His hair was shaggy, because of the hat he took off and Nico knew perfectly well that under all this clothes, on the right sight of his chest he had a sun tattoo.

Will kept looking at the road, not noticing Nico’s stare.

“And I understand if you won’t want to stay with us for Christmas.” He continued. “It’s important for me to meet my mom, though. I mean, we’ve been together for so long and… For the record, she’s trying really hard, even too much, I’d say, so she can be annoying. And I don’t want you to be overwhelmed and stuff…” Will kept muttering something, lowering his voice and tightening his grip on the steering wheel.

And for the first time Nico understood that Will was actually very nervous too. They were through so much together. Nico knew for sure what he’d do for Will. Right now, he had to calm down and meet his mother. For Will.

He reached out his hand, resting it on Will’s lap.

“It’ll be okay.” Nico said in the most comforting voice, seeing Will relax a little bit.

*

The door was opened by a nice woman with auburn hair and freckles all over her face. Naomi Solace, Nico figured.

Naomi beamed at them, hugging Will and then turning to Nico. For a moment she examined him with her deep blue eyes, giving Nico an urge to shadowtravel away. She looked a little ablush and, apparently, didn’t know what to say. Nico already opened his mouth to greet her, when she suddenly blurted out:

“Ciao!” At first Nico didn’t understand what was wrong and opened his mouth to reply, when he was interrupted again by Will.

“Mom!” He looked rather embarrassed, closing his eyes with a hand. Naomi blushed a little, just like Will.

“I’m sorry, I just- I didn’t mean to offend or anything. Will told me your last name was di Angelo, so I figured you might be Italian. And I really love Italy and I thought maybe you’d like it…But I didn’t thought that you might not speak Italian, I’m really sorry”

Nico chuckled, stopping Naomi’s excuses.

“Certo, sono italiano.” He said, reaching out a hand. “I’m Nico di Angelo, nice to meet you.”

Naomi looked at his hand with a skull ring on it and took it in hers. Instead of a handshake, she took his palm with both hands, gently squeezed it and looked Nico at the eyes.

“Thank you for taking care of my boy when I can’t.” And she hugged him.

Nico didn’t know what to do with his arms. He still wasn’t used to contact, except for Will, so he just stood there a little embarrassed, though he felt very emotional about what she said.

Naomi pulled away, still looking in Nico’s face. Nico noticed that she was slightly shorter than him and next to Will, who was a head taller, looked even shorter.

“Oh god, come into the house, it’s freezing. Not thinking again, keeping you on the threshold. Come in, come in.”

Will’s house was very cozy. It had brick walls and two floors. Nico looked at the Christmas decorations all around the house, at the big Christmas tree at the living room and the fireplace. This house felt so…alive. The last time Nico had felt this family atmosphere was when he intruded Percy’s 15th birthday…

Will talked with his mom about something, while Nico looked at the angels on the Christmas tree. He was raised as a catholic and his religion hasn’t changed, despite all the greek and roman presence in his life. This was one of the reasons he couldn’t accept himself until he realized that he was free to love.

“Hey.” Will’s hand on his shoulder drove him out of his reverie. He looked him in the eyes, silently asking if everything’s fine. Nico smiled at him, squeezing Will’s hand.

“Boys.” Naomi approached, still holding Will’s jacket. “I’ll go get the dinner ready.”

“Ok, mom.” She dashed off and Will took Nico’s hand. “Let’s go, I’ll show you my room.”

“And don’t do anything inappropriate!” Nico heard Naomi’s voices from the kitchen, feeling himself blushing red.

“Mom!” Will was even more red, looking like a tomato but he still didn’t let Nico’s hand go.

Will’s room was just as cozy as the house. The walls were light yellow and there were Christmas lights on the ceiling and windows, making the room feel like Christmas. Nico saw loads of Star Wars posters on the walls, a guitar at the corner (though it looked like no one played it in years) and comic books scattered on the floor.

“I’m sorry about the mess, haven’t been here in a while and I told mom not to clean here-“

“You know I don’t mind your mess.” Nico sat on the bed, still looking around. His boyfriend really was a geek.

“I’m sorry if anything… I mean, mom can be pretty brisky. Guess I have it from her.” Will ruffled his hair, sitting next to Nico.

“Your mom is wonderful. And your house. I love everything related to you.”  
“And who’s cheesy now.” Will leaned closer, throwing a leg on top of Nico’s.

“Shut up and kiss me, Solace.”

*

Naomi called them for a dinner fifteen minutes later, smiling at the two boys, who looked disheveled and flushed.

“I hope you’ll like it, Nico. I’ve made some Italian dishes-“  
“Mom, I told you so many times. If person is from another country it doesn’t mean that they want to be reminded about it every time.”

Naomi looked embarrassed and Nico thought that maybe Will is too harsh. She’s trying to make Nico feel comfortable.

“But I do like Italian food.” He pointedly looked at Will, silently telling him to calm down. “Davvero.”

Naomi smiled, immediately starting to talk about how cute Will was when he was a toddler. Will and Nico sat together, holding hands under the table.

*

After the dinner Naomi left boys alone in the house, because she needed to go to the groceries. Nico sat in front of the fireplace, hugging his own knees. Will entered the living room with two mugs of hot chocolate. He gave one to Nico and sat behind him, letting Nico’s back rest on his chest.

“I want to stay here for Christmas. With you.” Nico said, turning his head to face Will.

“You do?”

“Of course. It’s been a long time since I had an actual cozy Christmas. And now I have achance to have it with you.”

Will leaned to him, their lips almost touching.

“A cozy little Christmas here with you.” He sang in a low voice, kissing Nico’s lips.

They were kissing while the fire crackled in the fireplace and Nico felt warmer than ever.


	18. Christmas holidays in Milan

_Shawn Mendes, Camila Cabello- Christmas Song_

Will has heard a lot about Christmas in Europe. He always wanted to see all the decorations, festivals. Especially festivals. He heard that Europeans could make Christmas magnificent, He knew that Christmas in Europe just hits differently. Will wanted to have actual Christmas holidays in Europe.

And he knew that Nico always wanted him to see Christmas in his motherland. They both wanted snow, so they agreed on Milan. Nico loved the city, he’s been there a couple of times but has never seen it at Christmas.

They were planning this trip for months. Nico had told Will that they better go before Christmas, in the beginning of December, because everything will be closed for Christmas ( he had some experience, due to his childhood memories and his college years there). They decided to go on December 10th, for a week. They had plenty of time to finish all their work and then have happy holidays together.

They left the airport after a long flight, with two suitcases and an already ordered taxi. Will loved that they choose Italy: he could hear Nico’s soft voice pronouncing “Milano” and other beautiful Italian words, when he talked to the employers in the airport, driver or hotel service. Will also liked that it wasn’t very cold in Milan and the snow was falling from the sky.

“What do you want to do first?” Will asked Nico, hugging the shorter one from the back as soon as they checked into the room.

“How about look around? I’m pretty sure the city is beautiful now. We can visit piazza del Duomo, they probably decorated it and set a festival there. Maybe we’ll be able to find an ice-rink. It’ll be very romantic, you know.”

*

Nico was right. It was very romantic. They walked around Milan, the snow was falling from the sky. Will thought that this trip made him fall in love with Nico even more: he kept looking at his flushed face, snowflakes in his black curls. When they got cold, Will suggested to take some coffee from Starbucks and he almost melted when Nico said “grande” to the barista, making an emphasis on that “r” Will could never pronounce himself.

And the festival was truly magnificent. Will knew that they’ll have plenty of time to visit even more piazzas but he felt like he needed to be everywhere, see everything. He took a lot of random photos: the big Christmas tree, Christmas lights, that hang all around the city, buildings. He kept taking photos of Nico and even managed to take a couple of selfies together.

Will felt like he bought half of the stuff on Christmas fair. A present for his mom, some decorations for their house, some interesting Italian food. Nico kept telling his to calm down a little bit, they still have so many days here but Will felt too excited.

“Nico, look.” He said, pulling Nico by the sleeve.

Nico turned around, looking at the direction Will was looking at. An ice-rink. He beamed at Will.

“You still can’t skate.” Nico remember, when they put on skates.

“You can teach me.” Nico only chuckled.

Ever since Will took him to the ice-rink six years ago, Nico knew things: 1) Will doesn’t know how to skate and 2) skating next to Will is dangerous, because there is possibility of him falling on you and knocking you down. He didn’t mind, though.

They were skating carefully, Will’s hands in Nico’s, as Nico was leading him.

“Careful here, watch out, relax your legs.” Nico repeated to him occasionally. Will liked ice-skating and he wasn’t scared or anything, it’s just that his legs was too stiff and he kept stumbling and falling.

“Now I’ll let you go. Try to skate around. I’ll be close.”

At first, it was easy. But soon he felt himself losing balance.

“Um, Nico…” he pulled son of Hades by the sleeve, trying to keep the footing but instead he only pulled Nico down with him.

He lay flat on the back, Nico on top of him. Will opened his eyes, ready to apologize and saw Nico laughing. Gods, he loved that laugh.

“You’re too damn cute.” Giving in to the impulse, he rose on his elbows, kissing Nico’s cold lips.

“Will!” Nico pulled back. “There are people around.”

“Don’t think about them. We’re alone here, just the two of us.” And he kissed Nico again.

These holidays in Milan were promising to be happy.


	19. Grinch

_Justin Bieber-Only Thing I Ever Get For Christmas_

Nico was never a Grinch, not exactly. He used to love Christmas. He remembers the Christmas of his childhood in Italy with his mamma, when he was very little. He loved every second of it.

After Maria died, he spend every Christmas with Bianca. They didn’t do much to celebrate it but Nico still loved the atmosphere of the holiday. And then, Bianca died. He received the news on Christmas eve. And it was the worst Christmas in his life.

After that, he didn’t even think about Christmas. To be honest, he had another problems to worry about. One year he spend so much time in the Underworld, that when he came back to the world of living, it was already March. He skipped not only Christmas but his own birthday too.

It’s not like Nico cared. He’s been alone for so long. And he got used to it. He didn’t need Christmas tree, lights or presents. He couldn’t care less. But still, the thought of other people, who are _normal,_ who could enjoy every moment of this holiday annoyed him. He hated those happy people on the streets, hated how stupidly they were smiling. Nico didn’t want to admit it but he was jealous of them. For the last few years the feeling of jealousy to someone only grew higher.

Four years passed since the day that ruined his life. Today was the exactly same day Bianca died. It’s been four years. A lot of things changed in him since that day. He’s been through a lot. And now Nico was older than Bianca. The pain had already subsided, only giving in to a dull, never ending feeling in his heart.

Nico was sitting on the porch of the Hades cabin, watching at the snowflakes falling down from the sky. Even though he doesn’t like Christmas anymore, he still loves winter. Everything white, covered with snow, cold and quiet. He was comfortable in that ambience.

Nico liked finding especially secluded places this time of year. He could sit somewhere alone, looking at the snow for hours. Just thinking. His thoughts were always more collected in winter. And now he was thinking about… Will.

Looking back, Nico couldn’t believe his luck. But no, it wasn’t luck. He actually had enough strength and bravery to become close with someone. To actually find love. Will was that salvation he was looking for all those years.

And now it was the first Christmas they will spend together. Will had suggested so many things and Nico just… He didn’t know how to explain it. He was afraid of giving in to a Christmas spirit. He was scared to be happy again, because if it ends, he’ll be in pain once again.

Nico didn’t hear the footsteps. He lost his alertness with Will, as if his senses knew that he’s safe with that person. Only Will gave him this feeling.

He felt a warm hand on his.

“Hey.”

Will looked as handsome as always. He was almost shining, when he sat down next to Nico. But then he noticed a preoccupied look on the other boy’s face and the light seemed to leave. Nico hated himself for that. He made Will’s light fade away.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered, as Will squeezed his hand tighter.

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m not sure if I want to… you know, all this Christmas stuff and-“

“I knew you’d say it.” Will smiled at him, still not letting go of his hands. “You’re a Grinch. But we’ll change it.” He looked Nico at the eyes, suddenly looking more serious. “I know what you’re thinking about, sunshine. You think you don’t deserve it, right?”

Nico nodded, barely noticeable. Will leaned closer to him.

“You deserve everything in this world. And you deserve a wonderful Christmas. Especially after all this time. You were alone for too long. But now you have me. So how about… Having quiet little Christmas together, you know? Nothing too flashy. Just you and me.”  
Nico looked back at those blue eyes. And all he could see was love. No anger, no annoyance. Nico thought he could never have someone looking at him like that.

“I like this plan.” He said, resting his head on Will’s shoulder, feeling his long fingers tangling in his hair.

Maybe Nico was a Grinch but maybe he could love Christmas, if it’ll be like this. With Will. A little quiet Christmas for two.


	20. Proposal in Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all these years, they finally managed to have a date in Paris. But Will had something else on his mind.

_Ariana Grande-Santa Tell Me_

Nico couldn’t believe that they actually made it. After all this years, they are finally here. The city of love, Paris. And not for the quest, they were going to just be together in this wonderful city. Paris was even more beautiful than it usually was, because it was Christmas. A perfect time to be in Paris. Very romantic.

They were leaving the hotel, heading to the Eiffel tower. Nico was very excited, looking around and couldn’t stop talking. It was rare for him but he was really mesmerized by the city. He didn’t even notice how Will pocketed a little box before they left their hotel room.

Will was thinking about it for approximately a year. They were through so much together and Will cherished every shared moment with Nico. It’s been 8 years since they started dating. Will was 23 and he couldn’t stop thinking about taking one big step in their relationship. Some might say that they are too young but when you’re demigod you better be quick. They were already lucky enough to live that long. And Will knew that he was ready. The only thing he needed was to make sure that Nico was ready to. And Will was going to ask him today.

He planned everything. It was supposed to be perfect. Christmas, Paris, Eiffel tower and a beautiful evening. The soft snowflakes fell from the white sky. Perfect time and perfect place. What could go wrong?

Everything went wrong. First, it was traffic. Of course, they weren’t in hurry but Will was very anxious and nervous, and he started to feel like he’s going to be sick. Not good condition for proposal. When they left the car and were walking to the elevator, some guy accidently bumped at Will and spilled coffee on Will. The stain couldn’t be seen, because his jacket was dark but still unpleasant. Will was never that kind of guy who could get angry easily. He told the guy it was fine. But, apparently, the fates didn’t want everything as it was planned. And Nico started to notice that Will was nervous.

“Hey.” He looked at him, coming to a halt before elevators. “You’re okay? Are you still sick after the car?”

“No, I’m fine. Don’t worry.” Nico didn’t look convinced but still strolled forward.

Will took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. It’s okay.

It was amazing at the top. The whole Paris was seen from up there. All the light reflected in Nico’s eyes, making them dark purple. Will remembered the day he saw him, long time ago, at the Battle of Manhattan. And how he first talked to Nico. How he healed him from fading away. All their quests together. He loved him and wanted to be with him. It was only Nico.

“So beautiful.” Nico turned around, beaming at Nico.

“Yes.” And you’re too, he thought. “Nico?”

“Mhm?” He still looked at the beautiful city below them, so Will took his hand, looking him at the eyes.

“We’ve been through so much together. I keep thanking the gods for the day you came out of shadows, almost cutting of my head with your sword.” He chuckled. “And it’s been already eight years and I love more than anything.”

“What is it about?” Nico looked concerned now.

“I just wanted to ask you.” He put his hand in his pocket, seizing the little velvet box. “Nico, will you-“

The main moment was interrupted by a loud tourist, who kept yelling at someone in a language Will didn’t know. Probably Russian. Will didn’t really care. He was furious. This jerk ruined everything. And it was Will’s last straw.

“Excuse me, sir. Could you shut up?” The man looked at him, continuing shouting but now at Will. He probably couldn’t understand what Will was saying and Will started to lose his temper.

“I said: shut up. You’re ruining everyone’s peace here.” The man didn’t shut up.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Will screamed at him. The man seemed to react at the tone but now he was even more angry. He pushed Will very hard, knocking out the box out of Will’s hand.

“Hey!” Will looked around for it and saw that Nico picked it up.

“What’s this?” Nico opened it, his eyes widening. In the box lay a thin silver ring, their names written on the inner sides.

Will wanted to cry. Now everything was definitely ruined.

“Did you-“

“Yes.” He came closer to Nico. “That’s what I wanted to ask you before this motherfucker-“ He turned around but the man already left. “And now it’s all-“

“Hey.” Nico cupped Will’s face in his palms. “Yes.”

“Yes…yes what?”

Nico rolled his eyes.

“I was thinking about it too. But you outstripped me.”

Will looked at Nico’s face, seeing a soft smile on the other’s face.

“So-“

“Yes, Will. I will marry you.”

Will couldn’t believe it. He took Nico’s arm and put the ring on his finger.

Nico raised his hand, contemplating for a moment. Then he stood on his tiptoes.

“I love you so much.” Will felt soft lips on his.

The snowy Paris gleamed below, Christmas felt in the air, greeting the newlyweds at the top of Eiffel tower.


	21. Wrapping presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick drabble, I wrote it in 15 minutes so nothing much here

_Big Time Rush-Beautiful Christmas_

“Hey, don’t touch that!” Nico briskly took a small package from Will’s hands.

“Why?”

“It’s for Hazel and it’s very fragile.”

Christmas was coming closer and they had big plans. They wanted to visit all their friends and already got everyone the presents. They need to wrap them now.

Will was finally free from all his work and Nico finished his exams so they had some free time to properly prepare for this Christmas.

Nico liked how their apartment looked. They decorated it with Christmas light all around the place and a beautiful Christmas tree was perched on pedestal in the middle of their living room. Delicious smell was coming from the kitchen, because Nico had just took out of the oven gingerbread cookies and left them cool off to decorate later. It was freezing outside, snow was storming. A perfect day to stay at home.

Some movie was playing in the background, diluting the silence in the house.

“Nico, I might need your help.” Will said, trying to pull off the tape from his fingers.

“How do you keep doing this?”

“I’m not good with doing something with my hands.”

“You’re literally a surgeon.”

“It’s different.” Will looked up, catching a big box in the corner, already perfectly wrapped. “What’s there.”  
“It’s a surprise for you.” Nico grinned.

“Not fair! You already know what’ll your present be.

“That’s your fault.”

And it was true. Will wasn’t very good at surprises, so he immediately spilled it out. He did this every year.

Nico was down with his presents now, standing up and looking at the window.

“I miss everyone so much. Can’t wait to see ‘em all.” He said in a low voice, slipping to his memories. He felt Will’s hand around him and a chin resting on the top of his head.

“Yeah, me too. But I like being like this, just the two of us.”

Nico chuckled, turning around to face Will and kissing him.


	22. Decorating cookies

_Justin Bieber- Fa La La_

Nico rubbed his temples, feeling exhausted. It feels like he’s been working on this book for ages and he couldn’t come up with a decent ending. He took off his round glasses, peering at the window and looking at the snowy street.

Nico heard the sound of a door opening and smiled to himself.

“Babe, we’re home!” Will voice came from the first floor.

Nico went down the stairs and was almost knocked over by a small figurine hugging him around his knees.

“Papa! I need to tell you so much about my day! It was amazing!” the little girl with fair hair beamed at him. Nico smiled, lifting her up on his hands and chuckled softly.

“All right, Bee. But let me talk to your dad first, okay?”

Will was standing in the kitchen, unpacking grocery bags. A little boy with the same fair-hair as the girl was walking around him, peering hungrily at the candies in Will’s hand but still as quiet as usual. He noticed Nico entering the room, walked straight to him and hugged him, without a word.

Now it was pretty hard for Nico to move, because both children were clinging to him. Will turned around and laughed.

“They’ve missed you.” Nico lowered the girl on the floor, approaching Will.

“I’ve missed you all too.” He said, pecking Will on the lips.

Nico felt a tugging at his sleeve, looked down and met boy’s serious brown eyes.

“Papa. I want to tell you about-“ His quiet voice was interrupted by a girls high-pitched squealing.  
“Yes! The Christmas party in our school was amazing! We’ve been.”

“I was trying to talk to father.” The boy looked at his sister rather furiously. They almost started fighting when Will came for help.

“Now, now, calm down. You can tell him everything while we’ll be decorating cookies.”

“Yeah!” the girl started cheering loudly and the boy silently smiled.

Nico looked at the twins, thanking the universe for this blessing. More precisely, thanking two specific deities.

*

Two years after their wedding, Nico was visiting his father and casually told him that he and Will were planning to adopt a child. Hades looked at him for a moment and told him to wait a little bit for that. Nico got angry, thinking that maybe his father was trying to tell him that he wasn’t ready. He forgot about it pretty quickly.

A month later, Will and Nico was woken up by a loud bang at the door. Feeling tensed, they carefully opened the door, their swords unsheathed and Nico almost stepped on the bundles of blankets on their threshold. He looked around but nobody was there.

Will picked up the blankets, blanching.

“Um, Nico.”

A little bit afraid of what could be in there, Nico peered inside and met with two pairs of eyes staring at him. Babies. Two babies were left on the threshold.

“What the-“ Suddenly the blankets glowed and two figures appeared in the light. Standing there in the human size, were Nico’s father and father-in-law. Sort of like a video message.

“My beautiful boys, this is a gift for you from me!“ Apollo started, smiling brightly.

“From us.” Hades grumbled, feeling visibly uncomfortable next to the god of sun.

“Yes, indeed. We both tried really hard on making these children. You might haven’t noticed it but we took some of your both energy to unite them together and, with help of Aphrodite too, used your true love and energies to create them.” Apollo looked very happy, literally glowing.

Hades looked as serious as usual but Nico could see a glim in his eyes.

“I hope you’ll be a good parent, son.” He said in a calm voice. “Better than me, at least.” He added almost soundlessly.

“Oh, you’ll be amazing parents, I know it. Since they are both a combination of you two, I suspect they have abilities from both of you either. We’ll see it in the future. They’re truly your children, so take care of them”

And gods disappeared.

Nico looked bemused at the twins in Will’s hands.

That’s how they’ve got Bianca and Lee.

*

Bianca was jumping excitedly, while Nico prepared everything for decorating their Christmas cookies. She kept chattering about their Christmas party at the kindergarten. Lee sometimes intervened, correcting her and adding his own stories.

As they were decorating cookies with different Christmas ornaments, Will talked about his day at work, Lee listening attentively and Bianca glowing brighter with excitement. Literally glowing.

Their fathers didn’t like when they told them that these children were made from their energies. The both had a mix of Nico and Will’s abilities. Bianca could shadowtravel, glow and was good with music. Austin had the power on the dead and healing powers.

Five years passed since they found twins on their threshold and Nico couldn’t believe that he actually had a family. He couldn’t even dare to think about it in the past.

When the kids got too tired of their activity, they left Will and Nico alone at the kitchen, finishing the cookies.

“Do you think we’re actually good parents?” Nico suddenly asked Will.

“Hey.” Will took his hand. ”I believe we’re the best parents.”

The wind was howling and the snow kept falling from the sky, while they both relished this cozy, family atmosphere in the house.


	23. One I've been missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico was missing Will so much while he's been studying in Venice. He can't imagine having Christmas without him.

_Little Mix-One I've Been Missing_

Nico was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling. Winter Venice had not a single snowflake, still it was a little cold outside and the familiar smell of the river flooded his apartment.

It was 23th of December, tomorrow it'll Christmas eve and he couldn't go back home. He couldn't go back to Will. And all because his stupid flight was canceled. And he still didn't tell Will these news.

It was Nico's first year at his college in Venice and it was really hard for both of them to be separated for so long. He was supposed to go back to America earlier than Christmas but he had some troubles with his exams, so he had to stay longer.

Nico was thinking about how he could tell Will that his flight was cancelled when his phone buzzed.

*Incoming video call* he saw on the display. Will wanted to video chat and he probably thought that his boyfriend was at the airport right now.

“Merda” Nico muttered, answering the call.

“ _Hey babe”_ Will was smiling at him, his hair and smile perfect as always. “ _You aren’t in the airport? What happened?_ ”

Nico sighed, rubbing his temples.

“Cancelled.”

Will had a variety of emotions on his face: he looked sad, angry, disappointed, annoyed. Then he tried to bring his usual optimism back.

“ _But you’ll come for Christmas, right?_ ”

Nico felt like he’s about to cry. It’s so unfair: right now he could see his boyfriend, they can talk but can’t even hug each other. And now he had to wait one more day to finally touch him

“Yeah, about that. I won’t be able to come on Christmas eve. I’ll return to America on 25th.”

“ _You sure there’s nothing we can do?_ ”

“Maybe I can shadow-”

“ _No, you won’t._ ” Will sighed. “ _I miss you so much._ ”

“I missed you two.”

Suddenly Will yelped and Nico saw a lump of black fur on his knees and heard mewing.

“ _Look, Lu is missing you two._ ” Nico looked at the cat, her bright green eyes staring at the camera of Will’s phone. Gods, how he wanted to be home with them. To be able to play with Lu, to kiss Will, to hug Hazel.

“I want to be with you so much. Sometimes I think that maybe it was a wrong decision to go and study here.” Nico’s voice was quiet and he wasn’t looking up.

“ _Hey, Nico. Look at me._ ” Will’s eyes was warm and kind like always. Nico could always find support in them. “ _You know I’ll support your every decision. But think about yourself. It was your dream, right? And now you’re in one of the best colleges in the world._ ” Will paused, patting Lu on the head. “ _If you want to leave and come back, do it. But only if it’s what you really want._ ”

Nico was quiet for a moment, gathering his thoughts.

“I like it here. I really do.” Nico closed his eyes, a lock of black hair on his face. “I feel comfortable here, you know. The people, nature. As if I’m home.”

Sad smile appeared on his freckled face.

“ _I mean, that’s where you’ve been born. It’s actually is your home._ ”

Nico frowned, understanding what Will was trying to say.

“No.” He said in a firm voice, looking very serious. “My home is with you. Wherever you are, there is where my home is. I only feel at home when you hold me, kiss me, _touch_ me.”

Will beamed, he looked touched.

“ _Then I just have to wait a couple of days. And then four more years and we’ll be able to be together. We won’t be separated anymore._ ” Will smiled lovingly, his eyes dreamy. “ _Gods, I wish I could kiss you now. When you come, you won’t get rid of me, you know that, right. We need to make it up for all those months._ ” He pointedly winked at Nico.

Nico felt like he was blushing a little.

“We’ll have a whole month only for ourselves, before my holidays are over.”

“ _I can’t wait. But, hey, I think I’ve found one advantage of the situation. I’ll receive the best present on Christmas morning._ ”

Nico laughed, still a little bit sad that he won’t be able to be with Will on Christmas eve. They talked for hours and Nico couldn’t sleep, imagining Will’s hands on him and trying to come up with solution. Suddenly, he jumped out of the bed, reaching for his phone.

“Maybe I do have a solution” He muttered, scrolling through his contacts.


	24. Home this Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will couldn't imagine spending Christmas eve without Nico  
> (the second part of The one I've been missing)

_Justin Bieber, The Band Perry- Home This Christmas_

It was 24th December, tonight is Christmas Eve and Will felt so lonely. It’s not like he didn’t have friends or family to be with. He just didn’t want to. The only person he really wanted to see was on the other side of the world.

Will missed Nico so much. When Will went to university, Nico was still in school. And when Nico graduated, he told Will about his wish to go to college in Venice. Will couldn’t argue, he supported Nico’s every decision, if it is what he actually wanted. And Will was sure that they’ll be fine. But it was very hard.

Will couldn’t sleep, thinking about Nico. He was gone so long. And now this stupid flight was cancelled. That was so unfair. But he kept holding on, for Nico. He can’t upset him.

So Will tried to distract himself. The next morning he visited his brother Austin, called his mother and Hazel, tried to do some work.

He drove home, looking at the happy facies, Christmas lights in the city and kept imagining how it would’ve been if Nico was with him. _It’s ok_ , he told himself, _I’ll see him tomorrow_. But the thought of Nico spending Christmas eve alone somewhere far away, sitting at the airport still made him sad.

Will entered their apartment. It was cozy but now he hated it. Right now, Nico could’ve been wrapped in the blanket on their sofa, Lu on his lap. But the cat was lying under the Christmas tree, probably sleeping. The whole place was decorated with Christmas lights and ornaments, a beautiful Christmas tree in their living room. But it only made things worse.

Will walked to the tree and sat next to Lu, petting her. Just one more day.

*

It was 11 p.m. when Will decided to stop tormenting himself and go to sleep. He’ll need to wake up early tomorrow to pick Nico up from the airport.

He was already in bed, when someone knocked at the door. Gods, who could it be? It was pretty late. Maybe Austin decided to come and cheer him up.

But it wasn’t Austin who stood in front of him. Smiling, slushed from the cold outside and with a bottle of champagne in one hand and a trunk behind him, Nico stood at the threshold.

They froze for a moment, looking at each other.

“Hello.” Nico said. The next second Will was squeezing him in a hug, almost lifting him up from the ground.

Nico laughed and gently kissed him. Will looked at the eyes he loved so much and couldn’t believe it. Here he was, in his hands. Will didn’t realize how bad he wanted to hug him like this before.

”Will” Nico said after a while, as they were still hugging each other. “Maybe we should come in?”  
“Yeah, right.” Will completely forgot they were still standing on the threshold.

Fifteen minutes later they were sitting in the sofa, wrapped in blankets, not able to let go of each other.

“You said you’ll come tomorrow. How did you-?”

Nico chuckled.

“Dad. He send me a private plane. I just couldn’t imagine having Christmas without you.”

“I’m glad you came home this Christmas.” Will kissed the top of Nico’s head, feeling the familiar scent. Nico was snuggling to him, petting Lu, who mewled happily at his lap.

“We have a whole month to be together.” Will looked in his chocolate eyes. “And I won’t let you go anywhere without me.”

“I don’t want to let you go.” Nico smiled, kissing him. Christmas was always better when Will was there.


	25. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas was always for family time. And their family is very big.  
> Or  
> Nico and Will visiting their families on Christmas day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the last part of my Solangelo Christmas Collection. I'm proud of this work, I think I did great. I was thinking about writing a fic about demigods' future, and I put most of my thought and headcanons in here. It may contain some TOA spoilers. And yes, Jason's alive here, because no, my boy is ok.  
> Anyway, Merry Christmas y'all!

_Ariana Grande-Love Is Everything_

Nico woke up the next morning, feeling so much happiness. Sunlight streamed throught the curtains and shone in his eyes. Apollo had already started his day.

Nico felt a hand in his hair and rolled over, meeting with sky blue eyes.

“Merry Christmas.” Will whispered, smiling at him.

“Merry Christmas.”

Nico lifted himself a little bit, resting his chin on Will’s chest, drawing his finger around the tattoo on his left pectoral.

“Still can’t believe it’s real.” Nico said, raising on elbow and looking Will in the eyes. ”You’re real. And I’m finally home. With you.”

Will lay on his back, entangling his long fingers in the black curls.

“A whole month.” He said, cupping Nico’s face with his hands. “So many things we can do. But all I want is to lie in the bed like this with you.”

“I’d like to spend the whole Christmas day like this.” Nico said, feeling Will’s scent. He always smelled like morning dew, grass and medicaments.

“But we have a lot to do.” Nico felt Will’s chest lifting up a little with a sigh. “Mom’s been calling since 6 a.m. And I promised Kayla and Austin we will visit camp today. Dad will come too.”

“Yeah.” Nico smiled, thinking about Naomi. Will had an amazing mother. “I also need to see Hazel.”

“Then I’ll go and make us breakfast. After that we’ll go celebrating Christmas with our families.”

Will tried to get up but Nico was still lying on top of him.

“Or we can cuddle ten more minutes.”

“Okay.” Will chuckled, lying down and kissing Nico’s forehead. “Ten more minutes.”

*

Ten minutes grew into an hour, so now they were driving on the highway to see Will’s mother. And they were late

They were wearing the sweaters Naomi made for them last year: Nico’s was black, with a skull in a Christmas year and Will’s yellow, reindeers on his sweater were circling around an embroidered bright sun.

Naomi Solace opened the door, wearing a red dress and an apron. Her auburn hair were gathered in a bun.

“Boys!” She cried, hugging them both. She smelled like cookies and chocolate. “Come in, come in. I have so many things to ask you. Nico, how’s there in Venice?”

Nico always loved that atmosphere that was in the air in Will’s childhood house on Christmas. It was special.

Naomi kept asking about Nico’s college, Venice, Will’s exams. She told them about many Christmas concerts she had. They were talking, laughing, singing.

*

The camp Half-Blood was always quiet on Christmas. There were like twenty people who stayed and Nico loved that calmness around the camp.

Walking to the Big House, Nico had so many memories. There’s the lake, where he and Will like to go on a canoe date. Here’s his cabin, no one lived there for a couple of years. He looked at the dining pavilion, a hole he made in a Christmas day many years ago, the worst day of his life. He looked at the Big House and could almost see teenagers Will and Nico playing this stupid card game with Dionysus on the porch.

Nostalgia flooded his heart and tears appeared in his eyes as he remembered the first day he saw this mazing place. It was ages ago but he remembered it as if it was tomorrow.

Will took his hand and Nico knew that Will had the same sweet ache in his heart.

Chiron galloped on the snowy meadow, greeting them and wishing merry Christmas. Dionysus looked as grumpy as usual but he felicitated them and gave Nico a candy cane. Nico never understood it but Dionysus had grown to care about Nico as if he was his son. Ever since that Tartarus thing… No, he told himself, don’t think about it.

They met Apollo on the archery spot.

“My boys!” He hugged Will and kissed the top of Nico’s head. Nico got used to this, the sun god has been doing this every time he saw Nico after the battle in the tower of Nero. It was sort of a habit.

“You guys look so good.” Apollo beamed at them. “How have you been? My boy was probably dying there without his cute little boyfriend on his side.” Apollo petted Nico’s cheek. Nico should’ve already get used to it but he still blushed.

After Apollo they met Piper and Leo, who returned to camp to work on some secret project or whatever. Then they met Kayla and Austin and went to the dining pavilion to drink eggnog together.

*

The next stop were Jacksons. Sally’s greeting was as warm as usual. She almost treated Percy’s demigod friends as if they are her own children. Estelle was already six and she kept clinging to Nico, ranting about everything.

Will and Annabeth were discussing something about colleges, while Percy told Nico about New Rome, the huntresses and all that he missed when he was in Venice.

“Thank the fates there’s no titans, giants and gods who seek for help this year.” Percy said, snatching a cookie from Sally’s tray. “It’s been calm for years.”

“Hey.” Nico slightly hit him on the head. “Don’t jinx it, _idiota._ “

Percy rubbed his head, pouting a little but couldn’t argue with di Angelo.

*

They didn’t stay for a long time in Hades place. It wasn’t in the Underworld, no. He had a luxurious house, little gloomy but snug in the living world. Nico always felt uncomfortable when Demeter was around, so he was happy it was only his father and Persephone.

His stepmother wasn’t that horrible now, after all these years she had grown to maybe like Nico and Will, being the son of a son god, had a good effect on her flowers, so she didn’t mind them visiting sometimes. As a Christmas present she gave Nico a whole bouquet of roses and he had no idea what to do with them. The bouquet was two big and Will said it was cute how when Nico hold it, his face couldn’t be seen and roses almost overbalanced them.

It was the most awkward meeting this Christmas. Hades had gave Nico too many presents: the brand new IPhone that came out like yesterday, new watches (Nico didn’t even wear watches) and transferred more money to his bank account. Knowing that Nico, didn’t like driving, he solemnly handed over new car keys for Will, staying that the car was already on the parking lot of their house. Hades gave Will a new car every Christmas, since he was 17 and Will didn’t know what to do with them all. When they tried to sell one, Hades took offense, so they had to keep them.

Besides the present he kept glaring at Will as if he did something bad and even though they’ve been together for five years now, he asked what was his actual intentions, while Persephone gave Nico a lecture about why they should have more flowers in home.

They walked out of Hades’ place embarrassed, as usual.

*

The New Rome was, unlike Camp Half-Blood, very animated. The Christmas was in the air.

Huntresses of Artemis came by, having a day of. Nico was happy to chat with Reyna but he kept looking for one particular person in the crowd.

Jason told him he’ll come back to America too and will celebrate Christmas in New Rome.

Nico looked around, suddenly yelping when someone hugged him from the back, lifting him from the ground.

“Jason!” Nico laughed.

“Hey, lil bro.” Jason smiled, petting his head. “Hello, Will.” He gave Will a high-five.

“How are you? How’s London.” Nico asked, when they sat down on the bench.

“Everything’s cool. A little busy, though. I won’t be able to stay for too long.” Jason answered.

“Well,” Will faced Jason. “You definitely have to visit us before you leave.”

“Yeah.” Nico said. “Anything new in your…personal life?” Nico asked curiously.

Jason laughed softly.

“Maybe.” Nico squinted at him. “Come on, you know I’d tell you if it was serious.” But Jason looked slightly embarrassed. “Ugh, so… Did you guys see Hazel already?”

“Nah.” Nico said. “Reyna said she and Frank are a little busy now.”

“I wonder what are they busy with.” Will chuckled, making both Jason and Nico’s eyes widen.

“Will!”

*

A half an hour later, Hazel and Frank finally walked out of their praetor house. Frank squeezed Nico and Will in a bear hug, Hazel kissed Nico on the check and hugged Will.

“Gods, I’ve missed you.” She said, taking Nico’s hand. “How’s college?”

They walked together, Nico talking about his year in Venice, Will about his exams and stuff. Frank told them that he’s been planning to go back to Canada next year. He wants to join an army.

“Really?” Nico was a little shocked. “But what about your praetor position.”

Frank looked around, observing the camp as the stood on the hill.

“There’s a lot of worthy guys. Lavinia, for example.” He sighed. “We were just thinking about trying to have our own life, you know? No war, no gods.”

Will looked at Hazel.

“So you’re leaving too?”

Hazel looked a little sad but a gleam lightened in her eyes.

“I want to go to college. In Canada. We’re planning to move together.” She looked at Nico, as if expecting his reaction. He took her hand.

“That’s great! I’m sure you guys we’ll be fine.”

Hazel smiled at him, resting her curly head on her brother’s shoulder.

*

They drove back home in silence, a warm feeling in their hearts.

“You know.” Nico started, looking at Will. “Five years ago I couldn’t imagine it’ll be like this.”

Will quickly glanced at him, then returning his eyes on the road.

“What do you mean?”

Nico sighed, closing his eyes.

“I have everything now, you know. And it scares me, how fast the nights are changing. I still remember the Battle of Manhattan, as if it was yesterday. And here we are now. And all this changes, they are… Scary. Me living in Venice, you here, Hazel and Frank leaving to Canada. Even Percy and Annabeth are planning to move somewhere else. And what if with all these changes… we’ll lose each other?”

Will removed one hand from the steering wheel, resting it on Nico’s lap. He slowed down the car a little and looked at Nico.

“I know what you mean. Ever since you went to college, it’s been bothering me. But you know what?” Will smiled, squeezing Nico’s hand. “No matter what, we are family. All of us. This Christmas all I can think about is family. My mom, dad, siblings. You. You and your friends, your sister. Even your father.” Will chuckled. “We all are family. And it doesn’t matter where we live and what we do. We’re always together.”

Nico fell silent for a moment, thinking about Will’s words. Then he smiled.

“Right.” He rubbed Will’s hand with a thumb, feeling his warmth. “Family.”

So many years Nico spent looking for something, that will make him feel calm. Happy. He had friends, sister. He met Will. And on this Christmas evening he finally found the right word. They were together, no matter what. Jason, Reyna, Percy. Will’s parents and Nico’s parents. Hazel and Frank. And, most important, Will. He had them all. They were his actual _family_.

Nico closed his eyes, feeling drowsy as the car wiggled a little. He used to wonder how his life would go if Bianca was with him. But now it didn’t matter. All the things he’s been through was perfectly safe in his heart and he loved them. His life led him to something wonderful.

Eight years passed since the worst Christmas of his life. And today was probably the best Christmas he’d ever had.

Yes, it didn’t matter if he was in Venice, Will in America and Hazel in Canada. It didn’t matter where his family was. As long as love lived in his heart, they are together.

Nico opened his eyes, glancing at Will, who was concentrating on the road. He smiled, closing his eyes again.

 _Family_ , he thought as he fell asleep, still feeling Will’s hand in his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this and being with me this whole Christmas collection. I had a good time writing all these fanfics and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Thank you for reading and supporting my work!


End file.
